Randicon Drabbles
by Randiconwillalwaysrule22
Summary: Nomi loves Randy. Randy loves Nomi. Yet with all that happens, it is sometimes hard to tell them that. There will [now] be movie nights, ice cream dates, first times on roller coaters, and anything else you guys will lovingly give me. Enjoy
1. Never Mess With An Alpha's Mate

_**A/N: Rewriting all the lemon because I can!**_

In a world where alphas and omegas exsist, there are times where you present at the _worst _possible times and some at the best. Bash had presented as an alpha just last week as he was pummling a nerd; it was obvious. But when Theresa presented at her twirling compitition, it was a shock. She was sweet and kind, but for her to be an _alpha;_ it confused everyone until they saw her with Debbie Kang, an omega. It was all settled, and all was calm.

Randy Cunningham hadn't presented yet, although everyone expected him to present as an alpha. He was tall, and while he was lanky, he could still pass off as an alpha. Nomi, Randy's Ninja teacher who turned human again just last week, refused to tell Randy of weather he was an alpha or an omega.

"It's best if you just not know, alright?" Nomi had snapped when Randy asked him when he was having tea at the dining room table (for the third time that week).

"Alright, alright, sheesh..." Randy rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack as he headed for the door. "I'll call you if I need anything. Use the computer for music, because _someone _broke my stereo..."

"It startled me!" cried the red-headed person. Said person then chucked a spoon at Randy's head, but sadly was prevented by the closed door.

Now Randy was walking in the hall when a sudden wave of absolute _need _pass through him. Howard stopped just to turn and see if his friend was alright, but by noticing the look on Randy's face, he guessed not.

"Dude, are you presenting?" he whispered the last word as he looked around.

Randy could only nod, another wave passing over him tenfold. He tried to remember what the textbook said about first time heats, crunching over in the middle of the hallway, drawing the attention of a few students.

"T-they last...a week with an alpha..." he whispered to himself, almost crying and screaming as he felt the need to just be _filled _overcame him. "two weeks without..."

Randy couldn't imagine two weeks of this absolute misery."We need to get you home, buddy. I'll explain to the teachers, just come on. I'll call that good for nothing book." Howard's voice penetrated the thick cloud of pain though Randy's mind, who yelped as another shot passed through his body.

Howard walked down the hall, already on the phone and quickly relaying what was happening. If deemed important enough, Nomi might get there in two mineuts, if not... Randy couldn't protest as he whimpered and clutched his sides, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. When Bash passed by, however, he was hit with the strong smell of grapes and honey. Randy whined, and Bash looked to him. Randy saw that Bash could smell him just by the way his face contorted, from surprise to lust to trying to rein himself in. Of course, he failed.

Bash slowly crawled over to where Randy was, sniffing him, growling, and Randy couldn't help it but lean into him as he felt Bash's cool hand push down the feverish heat that seemed to be everywhere. Randy's hand came up to grip Bash's wrist, whining slightly as he tried to say with his body what he wanted from Bash. It disgusted him how he was already weakened to this state, but the need to be _filled hurt _so _bad _that it was like trying to stem a gushing waterfall with just a pebble, and here was something that could stop it altogether, even if just for a few hours.

"Please...please.." he whimpered, clutching Bash's shirt as he felt a growl come from the older man.

Before Bash could do anything, a foot kicked him right in the head, sending him sprawling to the hallway floor. Nomi stood up, and was instantly aware of Randy's state. He could smell the grapes and honey pouring from the smaller boy, saw how dialated Randy's eyes were. Wienerman had gone to tell the teachers of what was happening and how Randy wouldn't be there for the next two weeks.

Nomi held himself back as he picked up the sobbing teen, who clutched Nomi's shirt.

"I-It hurts so _bad, _Nomi," the teen cried, and Nomi felt tears dampen his shirt. "Make it stop... please, make it stop...!"

Nomi knew how to stop it, just for a little while, but he couldn't do that here. He knew what Randy wanted, and he would give it to him. After all, Randy was _his. _It had taken him his all just to not kill the barbarian that had dared touch his property. Randy was _his, _and _only his. _He knew that he was going to squish Randy's hope slightly as he feined ignorance to the situation for now, but it had to be done.

Randy could smell cherry blossoms and apples, and never before had Randy noticed it before. As Nomi set him down in the car on his side, he felt as if he was going to pass out or be sick. He clung to the seats like they were lifelines, and wanted to sob as he saw that he was at home. 'So he's an Alpha' Randy thought, and was siezed by panic when he realized the direness of the situation.

Nomi's arms slipped around his waist, holding most of Randy's weight as he walked to the front door, where from there he kicked open the door. He turned and closed the door quickly. Randy was already trying to walk ahead, away from Nomi, before Nomi took Randy's waist again and began to walk up the stairs with his prize almost in his clutches.

"N-No, N-Nomi, I can make it to m-my room from h-here," Randy pushed the long-haired male, clutching the staircase railing for support as he heaved himself up one step and then another.

Nomi twitched, a small growl rising in the back of his throat. He had to let this play out like this, or Randy might not fall so easily into his clutches.

Randy just barely managed to penetrate through his mind that if Nomi had a much better influence than even _Bash, _then if Nomi even got close, they would both be in trouble due to the fact that for now, Randy was physically stronger than Nomi now, which is what the textbooks claimed, in order to handle even the roughest of handlings. And if Nomi gave Randy his knot... No! Nomi would never do that!

Randy felt almost _dejected _as he managed to make it to to the top of the stairs. Nomi was close behind, and yet stayed behind. Just for a bit.

The purple haired teen sighed in relief as he made it to his room, making sure to get in quickly and try to lock Nomi out. He didn't know that Nomi could pick a lock, nor the fact that Nomi was not going to let anyone interrupt. Every single one of Randy's past lives had been Nomi's mate, and he refused to have anyone else. Not only were they all sweet, they were caring. They had loved everything in sight if it was good, and discouraged it if it was bad. And so, Nomi was going to mate with Randy, no matter what.

Randy whimpered in his bed, turning onto his back as his hand snaked down to his length, tossing his pants away in order to reach it quicker and have more room. He gripped it, crying as he did so, and began to pump himself. He couldn't help but moan, whimpering as he circled the head, trying his best to make this heat go away. He used his other hand to push three fingers into his leaking hole, feeling desperate as he didn't find the relief he was looking for.

He shoved two more fingers in, and whined as he felt his whole hand slide in with no problem. And yet, there was still no relief for him. He sobbed, curling in as he took his hand out, cumming as he did so. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Front door locked, yes. Back door? Yes. All windows locked and closed, with curtains? Yes. There was no way for anyone to get in, which is what Nomi liked. As he slowly made his way up the steps, he heard Randy cries and moans.

'He's touching himself in order to try and ease the pain, the emptieness' Nomi's mind supplied him with. As he smiled wickedly as he thought also, 'He won't be feeling that for long.'

He picked the lock quickly, hearing Randy sob as he couldn't fill himself enough by his own hand.

The door swung open, and Randy was panicing. He couldn't fill himself, make this pain stop himself, and if Nomi came in here, it was all over! Randy hid himself under his blankets in a small hope that Nomi would give up and leave, remaining still and unmoving despite the cold he felt easing into his stomach.

That, sadly, was not the case. Creaking revealed Nomi climbing up onto Randy's bed, and in Randy's still sane mind, that was the worst possible thing to do. The teen crawled to the corner of his bed, farthest from Nomi as possible.

"Please, just go away..." Randy whimpered, tightning the blanket furthur.

Nomi silently sat, waiting for his chance. He saw Randy shiver, and his arm dashed out in order to try and snatch a blanket from nearby. However, Nomi grabbed Randy's wrist quickly, tugging Randy to his chest and forcing the teen to sit in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around Randy so that Randy could only sqirm and keen.

Nomi pulled Randy close, sniffing the teens purple locks, fingers twitching at the overcoming smell of the grapes and honey. He held Randy tightly, even as Randy kneed him harshly, biting him in the crook of his neck as a choice of payback. Randy whined and tried to escape, but Nomi refused to let him go; he took a small opening and kissed Randy harshly, pushing his tongue into the open and warm cavern that was Randy's mouth.

Randy now fought tooth and nail trying to be freed, feeling his sanity falling away. But then he felt something, something hard. He blushed darkly as he realized that it was Nomi's member, and he was gone.

When Randy shuddered heavily, he knew that he won the battle. He pulled his lips over to Randy's neck, and the small male shivered with need, even as Nomi began to kiss and bite Randy's neck. Randy's arms moved to Nomi's neck, his hands reaching for Nomi's hair and pulling, making himself fall and Nomi on top of him. Randy's legs were spread on either side of Nomi, with Nomi in between.

The red head removed Randy's red shirt, favoring the buttermilk skin beneath, and kissed Randy with as much force that he could muster. Randy's lips were smooth, a little chapped, and he tasted amazing as Nomi slipped his tongue into Randy's mouth again.

This was Nomi's favorite place, because now he could see Randy's red face, how his brow was covered with sweat. See the pale torso of Randy, feel the liquid seeping from Randy's hole, and dear god, he could not hold back no more. He leaned forward and bit Randy's collarbone harshly, grinding against the smaller boy, who blushed and cried out in pleasure.

"N-Nomi," cried the small omega, feeling the small bits of pleasure tenfold as his skin was soft, sensitive. "_please, please_..."

"Please what," Nomi said, growling slightly, taking Randy's hand and biting the delicate flesh. He grinded again against the smaller male, who keened and reacted.

"P-please...give me your knot...please.." Randy whispered, looking up at Nomi with embarrassed eyes. "I-I _need _it...please..."

Nomi shuddered as Randy clutched onto his shoulders, hiding his face from Nomi. Making quick work of the remaining clothes between the two, Nomi thrusted inside Randy, who cried out as he felt Nomi's member tear through skin and muscel. Nomi's hands moved to Randy's hips, keeping his momentum, and pressing Randy to him as if he might melt away once more as he had done so many times.

Randy was crying with relief as Nomi's member filled him, the emptiness leaving as if it wasn't there in the first place. He clutched Nomi to him with a fear that if he let go, the emptiness would return. His hands were dug into Nomi's hair, and he could hear Nomi murmuring. Gently pulling the long red hair as Nomi gave a thrust too harsh (he was already going very fast and hard), he heard a throaty growl.

"_My _mate, my beautiful, intelligent mate," Nomi whispered, biting the curve of Randy's neck. "Can't wait until you're fertil, you'll be so big and round with my children,"

This is what Randy's body wanted, he knew this. Just by the way that Randy clenched slightly, the way that Randy's breathing sped up and the way he rocked against Nomi. And knowing the pattern of Randy's reincarnations, he would be fertil on his next heat, next month.

"Your hair is so soft, so beautiful," Nomi thrusted harshly once more, and Randy yelped. "Your eyes are so deep and beautiful."

"I love you." Nomi said suddenly, kissing Randy as he gave a sharp thrust.

Randy gasped, allowing Nomi to have an entrance. As Nomi pulled away, Randy hummed,"I love you too."

it would be several hours before Randy was knotted; this left Nomi and Randy content, because Randy's heat was off for the next thirteen hours, and because Nomi had claimed his property. It seemed that ever since Randy's heat finally went away, Nomi was awefully protective. He would growl at any alpha that got too close or looked too long at Randy.

Once, while Randy and Nomi were hand in hand walking to get some ice cream, a drunk, old alpha wrapped his arms around Randy, who froze. Nomi sensed this, and growled so _fiercly, _that the old alpha got the message, walking away like a dog with his tail in between his legs. From there, they got their ice cream and returned home, where Randy was fiercly cuddled.

Being used to this, he watched a movie as Nomi practially glomped him.

No one messed with Nomi's things.

**_A/N: I did this because I did. I apologize if it sounds like others that have been read before; I deeply do not have any work in this field._**


	2. Drunken Nights

A/N: I was listening to 'Airplanes' as I wrote this, and it was really a new expirience. Anyway, sorry if all these lemons sound the same. But seriously, is there any other way that I know? Mmmm, nope! Sorry guys, here you go! Top!Randy, Bottom!Nomi!

Nomi slept soundly, soft pillow under his head, blankets scrunched up around him. He had gotten tired of waiting for Randy to come back home over half an hour ago, the clock having rang midnight. Randy had gone to a party with a bunch of rowdy people, along with Wienerman. That could more than likely mean bad luck, Nomi had even said no because of it. But Randy had been persistant, bugging Nomi about it every 15 seconds, it seemed. The red-head had amazingly held out for three days with this persistance, but he failed on the fourth day when Randy had began to poke him at 3 in the morning. He had almost sprained the young ninja's wrist, and he would have, too, had he not have been needed so desperatly. Tired, grouchy, and more than a little bit ready to break something, Nomi had finally caved.  
"If you wake me at 3 in the morning again," he had said," you will not live to see the next day. Now leave me alone."  
With those words he had turned and fallen back asleep. Of course, Randy had been more than a little excited, and he had left at 8, almost an hour after the party had began, because of nerves. He had been gone for 4 _hours_ now! What could he possibly be doing? Nomi had stayed in the living room, reading. When he finished his book, and Randy still hadn't returned, it had been 12, and he had turned in. He had been sleeping soundly for a half hour before he subconsiously heard a car horn. Blearily, he opened his eyes and listened.

"Someone's in trrroouuuubbbbllleeeee!" someone hollered. Wienerman.

"I'm not in trouble! Nomi even said I could go! He'd understand!" Randy.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will completely understand why you've been gone." A girl, whom Nomi didn't know.

"Shut up, Jane! He's not my boyfriend!" Randy again. Nomi heard a slap.

"Go and make sure he doesn't walk right for a week!" the Jane girl.

"We don't do that!" Nomi was positive Randy was blushing.

"Suuurreee you don't." Wienerman and Jane, in usion.

"Just get out of here!" A car horn echoed throughout the night, and then the screech of tires told Nomi that the people had gone.

Nomi blushed, unable to hide it anymore. Randy, liked him? Did he want to do that to Nomi? The boy blushed harder at the thought of Randy doing those sinful things that the girl and Wienerman had said Randy was going to do to him. It was, in truth, a fact that he had grown feelings for Randy. A few months had passed since he had discovered this, and he made sure that his feelings for Randy had been hidden. What would he do if he found out? He wanted to know, but then again, he was scared of what it would be. So he had ignored Randy as best as he could, trying to hide the blush that always seemed ready to creep up on the humanized book.'Curse this blush.' he had thought on more than one occasion. The bedroom door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and his coal-black eyes followed the shadowed figure. He heard a small giggle, a couple of thunks, which must have been Randy's shoes, and the fluttering of heavy cloth, which must have been Randy's jacket. Creaking made his eyes flicker to the ladder, and he moved so that his elbows held him up, allowing him to see a certain purple-haired teen. Said boy had a small smile on his face, and he crawled over to the red-head.

"Heeeyyy, Nomi!" he said, grinning when he saw the boy awake.

"Randy, where have you-" Nomi's eyes widened when he found Randy's lips on his, a hand behind his head and another wrapped around the lifted part of Nomi's body.

He was tense, and he pushed Randy away roughly."Wh-what were you doing?!"

"Mmm... I think I was kissing you." Randy said, crawling closer to him.

"Why!?" Nomi squeaked, crawling backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Because I like you, 'nd I know you like me." Randy stated, his small smile turning into a smirk when he saw Nomi's blush.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because you're always sleeping in my bed, you don't yell at me as much, and it took longer than normal for you to process the fact that it was me who was kissing you." Randy giggled a bit, smiling when he saw Nomi blushing a dark red. "You should have known I had feelings for you. It was so clear to see, in fact, other people knew before I did! And it was hard not to touch you," Randy was close now, his eyes half-mast,"To kiss you, to TAKE you. When others looked like they were trying to take you from me, I had to hold myself back from just grabbing you and locking you in my room with bars over the window."

Nomi smiled a bit at the last part, almost picturing it. Really, how had he not seen that? He was 800 years old, for goodness sakes!

"I was amazed when I hid it for over a month now, but you know, things don't last forever. And I know that... that I'll have to... let you go, later, but I still have now, don't I? I can love you, I can try to be with you, and it would or wouldn't matter. I would still have to let you go, but I don't want to." At this point, Randy was nose to nose with Nomi."I would give you anything just to be with you for now, even if I have to let you go later. But if there was a way..."

Randy had tears in his eyes, and he stared at his lap, head down. A tear dropped down, and Nomi felt something inside him snap. All that Randy had said was true, he knew it. He could tell who was lying, and who was not. He knew that Randy wasn't lying. He wanted to be with Randy, no matter how long. He took Randy's head in his hands, making him face him. Randy sniffled, but froze when Nomi pressed his lips to his. Randy wrapped his arms around Nomi, closing his eyes and pressing back harder. Nomi pulled back.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Nomi." Randy said, bringing Nomi closer to him.

Randy nuzzled Nomi's hair, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Nomi moved so that their lips touched again, his arms wrapped around Randy's shoulders. Randy moved so that Nomi lay on his back, straddeling his hips. He paused, looking down at the red-head.

"Ngh, what are you waiting for, Randy?" Nomi whined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy asked, looking uncertain.

"Randy, I am positive I want to do this." Nomi said, nuzzling into Randy's neck.

"I just wanna make sure you don't want to do something you might regret later." Randy bit back the moan from when he felt Nomi nuzzle into him.

"Funny, I should ask you that same question." Nomi said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, just checking." Randy said, moving so that their lips were pressed together.

He ran his tongue along Nomi's bottom lip, asking for his permission. Nomi allowed the entrance, Randy's tongue sliding into his mouth. Nomi moaned, and Randy tugged the pajama pants that Nomi wore down, tossing them elsewhere. They only broke apart to get rid of their shirts, which ended up hanging over the bar that made sure the boys didn't fall in their sleep. Nomi's hands buried themselves into Randy's hair, his legs wrapping around Randy's waist. Nomi moved one of his hands so that he could tug down Randy's pants. Randy grinded his cock against Nomi's, causing both of the boys to moan. Randy moved away, causing Nomi to whine. The purple-haired teen tugged down Nomi's boxars, revealing his hard cock. Nomi blushed, then moaned as Randy took him into his mouth. He grasped the sheets, clutching them so hard that his knuckles turned white. Randy licked up and down Nomi's shaft, teasing the head for a bit. Nomi groaned, a small knot forming in his stomach. Randy licked and sucked on the hard member, causing Nomi to cum into Randy's mouth after just a few minutes, in which Randy swallowed. The red-head panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body.

"W-what wa-was that?" Nomi got out.

"A blow job." replied Randy, who crawled back up to face Nomi."But we're not done yet."

Nomi swallowed, he did not think that there would be more! What else could Randy do that caused as much pleasure as what he just did? Randy tapped three fingers against Nomi's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered. Confused, Nomi did as told, sucking the fingers and ensuring that the fingers were coated in a good amount of saliva. "Get on your hands and knees." ordered Randy, taking his fingers back.

Nomi did as he was told. Randy placed a digit at Nomi's entrance, then pushed it in. A gasp eminated from Nomi, and his wall closed around Randy's finger.

"Relax, and it won't hurt as much." Randy said, waiting.

Nomi nodded, trying to relax. He just didn't like the feeling of something inside him. After a bit, the walls relaxed, and Randy added a second finger. Nomi whined while Randy's fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that would make him scream. Of pleasure, of course. When he found it, Nomi screamed, as promised. Nomi's body was slick with sweat from the last epidemic. Randy smiled, marking that spot in his mind. A third finger was inserted, and Randy felt the walls close in again.

"Relax." he whispered. He didn't like seeing Nomi in pain.

Nomi took deep breaths, then after a few minutes, the walls relaxed again. Randy pumped the fingers a few times before he removed his fingers. He flipped Nomi onto his back, kissing him deeply as he positoned his cock at Nomi's entrance. His fingers brushed lightly against Nomi's thigh, along his leg and back up again. Nomi shivered at this new feeling; it was soft, like feathers, and it sort of tickled. Randy, still kissing the red-head, thrusted into him. Said red-head cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes as he pulled away sharply. Randy whispered comforting words to Nomi, wiping away his tears. Now he knew why Randy did that; to prepair him, to get him to relax a bit more so it wouldn't hurt as much. Randy peppered kisses all over the books' face, brushing hair away here and there. After a while, Nomi nodded, his breath almost normal. Randy pulled out of Nomi, then thrusted in again. A dull throb eminated everywhere in Nomi's body, but the pleasure overroad the pain. Randy bit down on Nomi's shoulder, drawing some blood. Nomi hissed, and bit down on his lip as he felt Randy's tongue slide along the ridges of the bite mark. Randy drew some of the pain that lingered away by pressing hot kisses along the curve of Nomi's neck, brushing his fingers along Nomi's skin wherever he could reach, and just some sweet guestures that assured the red-head that this wasn't a one-night stand, despite the fact that Randy might not remember some of what happened the next morning. Nomi's nails (his hands had moved to Randy's shoulders) dug into his skin, his breath coming out in fast pants. Randy's thrusts had become faster, as well as harder. Randy pressed his lips feverently to Nomi's as he took Nomi's member into his hand, stroking him as he thrusted. Nomi moaned, and Randy slid his tongue inside Nomi's mouth. Nomi's legs wrapped around the purple-haired teens waist, and Randy had to dip in order to keep Nomi on the bed (hehe). A knot was slowly forming in the bottom of Nomi's stomach, and he whined at the slight pain. A sudden burst of pleasure had Nomi seeing stars and screaming,"RANDY!". Randy aimed for that spot again and again. With every thrust, Randy and Nomi were brought closer to climaxing. Randy began to feel the knot now, tightning with every thrust.  
"Ngh... Randy..." Nomi tried to get out.  
"I know..." Randy said, brushing his lips against Nomi's neck. Nomi let out a whine, causing Randy to kiss Nomi deeply.  
Randy's thrusts yet again grew harder and faster, his own breath coming out in fast pants. Both the boys were covered in sweat, the moans unmistakably able to tell anyone who listened what they were doing. Nomi couldn't hold back anymore, and he came, his semen covering his stomach and chest. Randy came soon after Nomi, filling Nomi with his seed before he pulled out. Not caring for the semen or the sweat, Randy brought Nomi closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. If Nomi could have been any redder, he would have been a tomato.(a cute one at that!)

"I love you, Nomi." Randy whispered into Nomi's ear.

"I love you too, Randy." Nomi nuzzled into Randy's chest."I can try to see if there's something to do, so I can stay."

Randy looked surprised."Really?"

"Yeah. There's only one I know of, at the moment. But someone has to be willing to be near death for it."

Randy thought for a moment. There was only one person whom he knew was near death, her heart failing slowly. She wasn't expected to live by the end of the month, and she wanted to live; she had told him. She had looked him in the eye and whispered for him to find a way for her to live. She was the one who had cried over and over again when he walked into the room that she didn't want to die, that she wanted to live and see the next sunrise and sunset. She wanted to see the stars, maybe see her favorite aqua marine life. She wanted to fly and see the sharks that lived in the ocean. If he did this, if what Nomi said was true, then she could live, training the next generations of ninjas. His grip on Nomi tightened as he tried to prevent the tears to fall. He was going to loose her, but he could still see her. She could live, and Nomi could be with him. But she would be turned immortal, watching her friends and family age and die. Could she handle it? She had said anything. If he lost her, he would gain his new love. He didn't want to loose both, if something went wrong and killed them both. But what choice did he have? She was a nice girl, attractive to some who chose to look beyond her looks. The girl had long hair, which was the soft color of black. Natural highlights made the black hair laced with brown, and her blue eyes had a ring of rust color around the pupils. She wore glasses, one of the screws replaced with some sort of glue. She was thin from not eating, and her fingers were long, as well as her arms and legs. She was a perfect canadate, and he told Nomi this.

"What is her name?" Nomi asked, his voice tight. He was almost ready to cry too, it seemed.

"Jay. Her real name is Jazmine, but she prefers Jay."

"She told you to do anything you could to save her?"

Randy nodded.

"Can we go see her tomorrow, Randy?"

"Yes, Nomi." He kissed Nomi on the head. "Yes we can."

A/N: Okay, I put myself in, but shush! I really wanted to do this! Besides, what story would it be if Nomi couldn't stay? Anyway, I have an idea. Randicon M-preg series. who wants this? Nomi being the one preggers, but hey! I like short Nomi. Anyway, if I get over 50 reviews, I will do the series. Deal? Deal. Bye, Haters and Lovers! SMOKEBOMB! *disappears*


	3. The Dare and the Dress

A/N: Oh, my ninja! I reeeaaalllyyy need a massage right now. Anyway, third story. Maybe 5 chapters, then it's done? Mabey. It depends on how I want it to be. Oh well!

Randy Cunningham was _not _in a very good mood right now. He had accepted a dare from Nomi, who claimed that he could even teach a lame-brained boy like Howard the Ninja Air Fist within an hour. Not like... he said that... of course. But nevertheless, Randy accepted the dare; if Nomi won the dare, _he _got to tell _Randy _what to do the _entire high school years._ If _Randy _won, _he _would get to tell _Nomi _to do whatever Randy's little, not-so-pure heart persued. Originally, Randy was going to just make Nomi his servant. Ya know, clean his room, wear an embarrassing outfit to school, etc. Weelll, it didn't turn out that way. When Randy passed out in the Nomicon, Nomi smirked and used a cheat to teach Howard how to do a weak, but still powerful, Ninja Air Fist. So when Randy woke up a few minutes later..._  
_

"_What?!_ No, that's not possible. You _can't have possibly taught **Howard **_how to do the Ninja Air Fist in _15 _minutes!" Okay, so Randy was in complete denial.

Nomi merely smirked again. "Actually, I did, so you lose, so you have to do _whatever _I say during your high school years!"

Randy groaned, then jabbed a finger at Howard."This is _all your fault, Howard!_"

"What did I do?" Howard asked, putting on an innocent face.

"You must have cheated, somehow, I _know _you did!"

Before Nomi could answer, the phone rang, jolting the three teens out of their trances. Randy went and picked up the phone, holding it away from his ear as Howards sister, Heidi, called, demanding to speak to Howard.

"Mom wants you home, _now!_" she hissed venemously.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." stated Howard calmly.

"So you didn't take my piggy bank, take Mom's credit card, destroy something that was someone elses..." Heidi listed on and on about some things Howard did earlier, which Howard hadn't fessed up to.

"I'm coming home! Just shut up!" Howard rolled his eyes.

"See you home, _bro._" Heidi hung up.

Howard shivered as he placed the phone back in its cradle; Heidi really _could _be scary when she wanted to. He groaned as he (not really) sneakily took some chocolate bars from the little bowl Randy kept in his room.

"I gotta go. Heidi ratted me out to Mom, so now I'm in trouble."

Randy smirked."That's what you get when you do things that _aren't _good."

Randy didn't hear Nomi mutter,"Oh, _you will _be doing something of that sort _very shortly._"

Howard took his pack and headed downstairs. Nomi pretended to go grab an apple from the kitchen, following Wienerman to the front door. Howard looked behind Nomi, making sure Randy wasn't there before he spoke to Nomi.

"Dude, go easy on him."

"I will make no promises on this."

Howard wrinkled his nose. "You really are a perv on the inside."

"Somewhat." Nomi grinned, closing the door in Howard's face.

Nomi smirked, making sure that the package that he had placed behind the couch was still there, grabbing it and climbing the stairs. It was something Nomi had made a few days ago, already plotting on the dare and his win. It was times like this that his evil side made a small surface. He opened the door to find Randy pouting, still upset at having lost to a, in this case, _a stupid, worthless book._ Of course, Nomi knew Randy still loved him. He even teased Randy by kissing his neck and disappearing very quickly. The expirence always left Randy flustered and slightly upset, not sure if it was his imagination or real life, or maybe a prank Howard had planned.

"Put this on." Nomi tossed the box to Randy, who caught it without looking. _He's getting good, _Nomi thought.

"What _is _it?" Randy growled, examining it.

"Nothing of your concern, _yet._" Nomi muttered the last part under his breath. "Go put it on."

Randy groaned, going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As he pulled out the fabric that was in the box, he sucked in a sharp breath, his brows furrowing before he shook his head wildly.

"Ain't no way in _HELL _am I wearing _this!_" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs. He jumped when Nomi's voice came from the outside of the door.

"You have to, you gave me your word before I taught Wienerman that you would do what I told you if you lost. And you lost. Now put it on."

Nomi's voice got slightly creepy at the end of the sentance, and Randy shivered. He made sure something of Nomi was on the door as he smacked it; _harshly._ A satisfying yelp came from the other side, causing Randy to laugh. He quickly slipped on the articals that Nomi had made, somehow (not very mysteriously) getting Randy's measurments right. It was a dress, which was eight inches above his knees. Black tights were underneath that, ensuing him _some _modesty. Red boots were on his feet, and he couldn't help but admit that they were very comfortable. Gloves resided on his fingers that went up to mid-upper arm. A bow was tied in the back of the, ahem, 'scarf'. Randy gritted his teeth. _He was so going to kill Nomi._

"Well, you look... ruffled." Nomi smirked, his eyes raking over Randy's dressed up form.

"Shut up, you stupid book."

"You have to call me Nomi-senpai from now on."

"I swear, I will _kill _you first chance I get!" hissed Randy. Nomi raised a brow, and Randy rolled his eyes. "_Nomi-senpai."_

"Come watch this movie with me." Nomi tried _very _hard not to laugh at Randy's darkened gaze. _This should be fun._

As soon as Randy sat down, he was dragged onto Nomi's lap, causing him to stiffen. He stiffened even further as Nomi rested his head on Randy's shoulder, and was it just him, or was Nomi _purposly_ trying to turn him on? 'Dammit, he isn't _trying to._ The damn bastard _knows _he is.' Randy thought. Nomi inwardly smirked as he wrapped one arm around Randy's waist, using his other hand to brush his fingers along Randy's thinly-clad thigh; he felt Randy stiffen impossibly further under him.

"You know, Randy," he purred into the teen's ear,"that I have grown rather fond of you," here Nomi nuzzled the soft spot on Randy's neck, causing him to close his eyes and hold in a moan, "and I would rather that I... how do you say it?..._take you _rather than sit here and watch people flirt with you."

'Shit, shit, shit!' Randy thought, trying to hold back his moans as Nomi's hands moved further up the short dress. If Nomi's hands went even further up, he would feel how hard Randy was. A deep blush crossed Randy's face as he felt Nomi himself have a hard-on.

"So why don't we _have a little fun?_" That was it, Randy couldn't take it anymore; he _moaned._

The touches and skitterings of Nomi's fingers, the huskiness of his voice, the way he was touching Randy had him moaning before he could stop himself. Nomi smirked as he used the tip of his tongue to trace along the crook of Randy's neck, causing the purple-haired teen to shiver, wheather of anticipation, pleasure, or both, Nomi didn't know. Slowly, as he bit Randy lightly and licked and sucked on his neck, Nomi started to take off the bow that Randy had around his neck. As the cloth fluttered to the ground, next to the coffee table that lay in front of the boys, Nomi moved Randy from his lap, placing him on his back onto the couch, straddling his hips. Now Nomi could see the vibrant red that was on Randy's cheeks and on the tips of his ears.

Nomi leaned down and kissed Randy passionatly as he removed the red boots, tossing them elsewhere. Nomi pulled back, satisfied to see that Randy was out of breath, and if he hadn't been blushing then, he would have been blushing now. Just to make Randy even more flustered, Nomi took one of Randy's hands, using his teeth to pull off the glove. He did the same with the other hand, fully enjoying the wiggling underneath him. The gloves were tossed carlessly onto the coffee table, Nomi's hands skittered down Randy's legs, taking the ends of the tights and giving a sharp tug, causing them to move down before catching onto Nomi himself. Nomi moved, allowing the tights to become drapped over the arm of the couch.

'_Is Nomi always a perv like this? Or is it just now?_' Randy thought as the buttons on the back of the dress were undone.'_Hell, I didn't know he even _had _the thought of doing this. Is the Sorcerer behind this?_'

Nomi kissed Randy again, who somewhat partook of the activity. The dress was pulled over Randy's head, forcing the two apart. Nomi, finally done with undressing Randy, took off his sweater and turtleneck, his shoes kicked off and pants tugged off. Nomi was just in his boxers now, causing Randy to squirm a bit more. Nomi smiled a bit, his hands exploring everywhere he could reach. Randy moaned as Nomi's hands brushed against his nipples, causing Nomi to smirk down at the teen. His toy was _such _fun, it was going to be hard to stay away, to not play with it.

"You like this?" Nomi asked in his husky voice, his fingers brushing against the two pink buds again.

"Y-Yes, N-Nomi-Senp-pai," Randy got out, his breath coming out heavily, his blue eyes _very _glazed over.

Nomi smirked evilly as he toyed with the buds, causing them to harden. Randy moaned, his eyes half-mast. He _needed _Nomi to take him, not _wanted, needed._ Randy wanted him inside of him, _now._ His hormones refused to let him say this, however, as Nomi brushed his lips down Randy's chest, and back up again, across his shoulders before returning back to Randy's lips. Randy closed his eyes, pressing back hesiantly, at first, and parting his lips in a small gasp as Nomi nipped at his bottom lip. Instantly, Nomi's tongue was exploring Randy's wet cavern, causing him to moan as his hands slid around Nomi's neck, pulling him flush against the boy below him, Randy's hands burying themselves in Nomi's scarlet hair.

Nomi grinded their hips together, causing Randy to moan louder. Randy let out a small whine as he asked with his body for Nomi to take him, _now._ Nomi smirked as he realized how impationt his little toy was. He moved Randy's legs so that they were positioned around Nomi, his hand resting comfortably on one of Randy's thighs. He froze, but only for a moment. On one hand, if he didn't make sure that Randy was _prepaired _when he took him, his toy would be possibly hurt, but would get what he was begging for now. On the other hand, if he _did, _his little toy would become impationt, and possibly get out of the mood, Nomi's work all for not. Nomi decided to go with the first one, seems as how he could barely contain himself at the moment, and the fact that Randy's hand was getting lower and closer to his erection.

"Prepair yourself." Nomi said, as he alined himself with Randy's entrance.

Randy relaxed, just a bit, his hand going back up to wrap around Nomi's neck. He nodded quickly, looking up at Nomi with lustly eyes. Bending to press their lips together, Nomi thrusted into Randy, going deeper and deeper into Randy until he was fully in him. The purple-haired teen's scream was muffled by Nomi's lips, his hands and arms considerably tightning. Nomi wanted to moan; Randy was so tight and warm, he just felt _so good._ It took everything in Nomi's power to wait for Randy to adjust, before he nodded again, a little bit sharply.

The pain was ebbing away into a small pleasure, but Randy knew he was going to be _very _sore in the morning, or evening, or _whatever._ His brain refused to let him think about those things as he forced himself to relax, trying to soften or dull away the pain. As most of the pain went away, Randy nodded, still a bit sore. Nomi pulled back, leaving the head in Randy as he thrusted in again, moaning as he pulled away from Randy's lips for only a moment. He started out on a steady, slow pace, trying his best to make sure, in this small amount, that he wouldn't put Randy out of commission for long.

His need grew a bit more, however, the longer that he went with the slow pace, and he fastened it just a bit, which took care of the need, _for now. _Randy moaned loudly as Nomi's member hit the small knot of nerves, the waves of pleasure from before seeming small in compairison to the wave that washed over him then. Nomi began to hit that spot over and over, seeing the positive result that came from before.

Nomi moved his lips back to Randy's neck, licking and sucking, causing hickies to appear. Nomi inwardly smirked at the thought of Randy wearing a turtleneck, trying to hide his marks made by him. Wasn't it Tuesday today? Maybe Nomi could tell Randy that he couldn't cover the marks, heh, he'd think he was being punished for having this pleasure.

Randy's thoughts of killing Nomi reappeared as he marked Randy while he thrusted. He was going to have to cover those while he went to school. Nomi probably thought of that too, which is why he- oh, _hell __no, _Randy was covering them, ordered to not do so or not. He was covering them. The next wave of pleasure cut off his thoughts, instead forcing him to moan loudly. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a spring, before it would bounce up by the sheer force of it.

Nomi could tell that Randy was getting close, him being a virgin while being met with this much pleasure. Well, a used-to-be-virgin. Nomi had been heartily glad to find out that it was _him _that took Randy's virginity, not somebody who might have broken his heart shortly after by dumping him for someone better physically than Randy. Nomi grimaced inwardly at the thought of leaving Randy, who was nice, brave, pure, sweet and caring. Nomi didn't want to leave him, so he was going to find a way where he could stay here, grow with Randy, keep him.

Randy moaned again, snapping Nomi back to reality.

"N-Nomi-Se-sen-p-pai...ngh...I-I'm gonna cum..." Randy's voice cracked near the end, causing Nomi to smirk as he leaned down a bit while he kept one of his hands on Randy's thigh, using his other to cup Randy's cheek.

"Maybe I can help," Nomi said, his free hand moving down to Randy's member and beginning to stroke it.

Randy moaned louder, the coil tightning. A thin sheen of sweat covered the boys now, Randy probably more so than Nomi. Teasing Randy, Nomi rubbed his thumb over the head, his fingers grasping the shaft in a desiringly madning soft grasp, causing Randy to let out a small gasp. The two boys' breaths came out in pants, Nomi more so as he was the one moving more. Now Nomi felt the madning coil, which cause a pleasurable and painful grip in the pit of the two boys' stomachs.

Randy came first, screaming horsly before he fell limp under Nomi. Nomi came after Randy, pulling himself out after he finished cumming. Collapsing next to the weak purple-haired teen, Nomi dragged him on top of the red-head, nuzzling himself into the purple hair. Was it just him, or did Randy's hair smell like strawberries?

"I love you, Randy," Nomi murmered, one of his hands resting on Randy's back while the other curled softly around purple locks of hair.

"Love you too, Nomi..." Randy's voice trailed off, and Nomi found he had fallen asleep.

Chucklig softly so as to not awaken Randy, Nomi pulled a blanket onto them before he allowed himself to fall asleep, too.

A/N: Geeze, 2,852 words. Officially my longest! Oh well, send me in ideas, guys, cause my brain's almost out of them! And review, cause I know you were here reading it.


	4. Drunken Nights, Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to continue the story of Jay, Randy and Nomi. I thought it would be fun, and not always lemon. Hehe, this should be fun. I know I had fun when I typed it. XD Anyway, enjoy. AND COMMENT! I cannot stress this enough. I _know you were here, it tells meeee!_**

The hospital was a dreary/fun place, for different ages. Many came and went through the huge double doors, visiting family members or friends. A stench of bleach and medical supplies, very much overcoming the scent of the flowers in the courtyard nearby. The fountain that stood in the middle added more fun/gloom to the hospital. It was of a woman, who was holding her childs face as tears streamed down their faces as a wound was in the mothers stomach. The tears was where the water trickled from.

Nomi clung to Randy's hand as they passed through the large halls, passing by needles, syringes, and nurses hurrying by with notebooks or clipboards. A nurse at the front desk smiled at Randy, noticing him from many, many times before.

"Hello, Randy! Who's this?" she guestured to Nomi, waggling her eyebrows.

Randy rolled his eyes,"Michelle, Nomi, Nomi, Michelle. Nomi is my boyfriend."

Nomi blushed deeply at the word 'boyfriend'. Randy had kept his word after that night, a few weeks ago, that they would be together. That he loved him. It was honestly cute. Michelle was a woman of about thirty-five, with short, blue-ish hair, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle anytime. She was of slim build, like a small bird. Her mood certainly was like one.

Michelle beamed,"I assume that you're here to see Jay? It's been a while that you've seen her."

"Yeah. I've told Nomi about her, and he wanted to see her."

"I honestly thought you and Jay had a thing going on! But, sadly, not. The girls will be disapointed in you. Aaannndd then they'll get over it because you're dating this cute piece of work!"

Michelle went to touch Nomi, but Randy said,"Hands off, Michelle. He's mine."

Michelle pouted, retracting her hand. "Fine. You know what to do! See you some other time, then."

Randy, laughing, walked away, still holding Nomi's hand as he walked to a sign-in sheet. Nomi saw that Randy's name appeared at least several times this week.

'So _that's _where he's been going all this time.' Nomi thought.

Randy signed his and Nomi's name in the longer box, the time and date in the smaller one. Putting down the pen, Randy smiled at Nomi as he squeezed his hand.

"You ready to see her?"

"Am I mentally? _Probably _not. Physically? Yes. Maybe." Nomi stammered.

Randy laughed, leading him down a hall that looked like all the others; white tiles, wallpaper a greenish color, and a few decorations that were hoisted on the wall in order to try and brighten the hall. It's more like the walk of doom, if you ask many.

"You are adorable when you're nervous." fake-gushed Randy.

"Don't you _dare _make me pull out embarassing memories of you that even _you _don't know."

"Actually, I would like to see those."

"You're not half-bad when you actually try." Nomi used his free hand to pinch Randy's cheek, causing the purple-haired teen to duck away from his hand, laughing.

"And you're not so half-uptight now that you've... _relieved some tension._"

Nomi blushed," That was a low blow, Randy! Cheater."

Randy kissed Nomi on his cheek, earning a few glares from others. "Of course I am. How do you think I win against McFist's robots?"

"I don't know. A sword. A suit. Amazing moves." Nomi listed. "It's very easy and simple, yet you make it hard."

Before Randy could reply, they arrived at the room number 232, which Nomi guessed was Jay's room. Silently, Randy opened the door, revealing a sunlit room. The only occupied bed was in the far corner, pressed against the wall, nearest to the window. It had the upper part risen, with a tray next to it. On it was a computer, an empty bag of chips, a half-empty glass of strawberry milk, and a stack of papers with a pen on it, writing on the papers beneth it. Next to that was a pair of glasses, folded neatly and honestly.

The girl in the bed had the blankets, which were a blue hue, folded up to her waist. Her hands were pale, and folded in her lap. The girl's face was turned away, allowing the boys to only see the back of her head. The long, black hair had blonde hair at the roots, and Nomi could see that she had dyed her hair before this illness swatted her down. he could see her bones prodding from her skin, and he squirmed. The girls fingers twitched, and she turned her face. Nomi blinked in surprise.

She had beautiful blue eyes, with a ring of rust color surrounding her pupil. She blinked long lashes at the two of them, licking her cupids bow lips. The sides curved into a smile, and she grinned, though Nomi could see it was pained. She moved one hand, reaching to them. Nomi could see that they didn't trust her with nail clippers, seems as how her nails were long. Her eyes landed on his, and her smile disappeared into a look of surprise.

"Randy, as good as it is to see you, who is this?" her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

Her voice snapped him out of his observing mode. "I am Nomi."

"He's my boyfriend, Jay. No need to worry."

Jay's eyes lit up. "You're gay?! The fangirls are going to love this!"

Randy shook his head. "What is it with people and my sexuality and relationships?!"

"You are an interesting person." Jay and Nomi said in usion.

"Hey, Nomi, come over here." Jay said, still holding out her hand.

Nomi complied, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Yes, Jay?"

Jay smiled before taking Nomi's hands in hers. She stared into his eyes intently. "Nomi, you are a very lucky man. Remember, " she paused, hesitating, before she whispered," Don't. Hurt. Him. Please?"

And image of Randy looking hurt, and crying came into his mind, much like the night weeks ago, when Randy had proclaimed his love for Nomi. He shuddered, shaking his head.

"I swear." he said. "I wouldn't bear to hurt him."

Jay nodded. "You're a good one." she laid back,"Randy, I know you visite me all the time, sometimes, but you _definitly _need a reason this time."

"Why would I need a reason?" Randy said, a bit uncomfortably. "You know you're like a fun sister."

"Randy."

"Fine... I-I _may _have a solution to cure your cancer..."

"He means he does. But he needs _my _help to pull it off." Nomi said.

Jay suddenly sat up strait, dead serious. "_What did you say?_"

"We have a cure, Jay." Nomi said, patting her hand.

"...No, no, no, that's not possible! The doctors themselves said it wasn't possible! This isn't funny if you're playing a joke!" tears gathered in her eyes, her hands moving to her mouth and away from Nomi.

Her heart moniter began to beep faster and faster, and Jay hardly noticed as she pulled her hair and bite her lip. She evened out her breathing, calming herself some. She wiped her eyes, sighing.

"Jay, calm down!" Randy said, getting closer. "It's ture, and we can show you somehow... Nomi, I think this is where you come in."

Nomi smiled a bit, rolling his eyes while mouthing 'Stupid' to Jay, who smiled a bit and giggled. Randy stunned Nomi by suddenly pinching the sides of his neck, causing him to tense and flinch.

"Alright! Alright! Just let me go!"

"Cutest. Couple. Ever." Jay said, smiling widely.

"It all started a long time ago..." Nomi began his story, which was a long one, indeed.

***a _long _explination later***

"...So, this is the only way." Nomi finished to a wide-mouthed Jay.

"So, let me get this straight," Jay said, getting out of her shock. "You're the ninja, Randy, and Nomi, you're a book, sorry, _used to be _a book, that lead the ninja into victory?" she finished.

"Yes. And the way we can save you is that we trade places, you taking the place of me, and I will take your mortality."

Jay blinked. "And this is the only way? If I take your place, I would just stay with the Ninja and teach him, and _never _leave Norrisville?"

Nomi shook his head,"You can do whatever you want to, but you do have to be with the Ninja. Maybe you can even get him to do whatever you want."

"Whoa! I get to control the minds of Ninjas?!"

"No. I was joking. I dreamed, a few months ago, that Randy would be the Ninja to destroy the Sorcerer, but there still needs to be a line of Ninjas to protect Norrisville."

"And you're doing this to stay with him?"

"Yes."

A silence stretched out, going from five minutes to ten before a small whisper was heard,"I'll do it."

Nomi searched Jay's eyes. "Are you positive? This will change your appearance and mind quite a bit."

"I don't care. Don't you see, Nomi, I _want to live._ No matter the cost."

Nomi shared glances with Randy, who leaned on a wall, before taking Jays hands. "Don't tell anyone I didn't warn you."

Jay's eyes widened, and Randys did as well when he _saw _what was happening, while Jay _felt _what was happening. She felt all the knoladge, all the strength and wisdom, and all the powers, and imortality that was being sent into her mind and body. It was overloading, _too _much! She felt her mind numbing, her vision blackening at the edges. Randy was amazed at what he saw; Jay's blue eyes were changing! Her once blue eyes went to being a soft grey and a bright green. Then he saw that she was passing out. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she released her grip on Nomi, falling back onto the bed. Then the heart moniter suddenly stopped, releasing a long, slow _bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"What just happened?!" Randy cried out, racing over to Jay's side.

"This is a part of the ritual." Nomi whispered, head down.

Before another word was spoken, nurses and doctors filled the room, shouting and ordering others. Randy and Nomi were shoved into the waiting room. Randy couldn't help it; he felt empty, as if it were his fault that Jay was... no, he couldn't think this way. Nomi noticed his troubled look, and squeezed his hand. Randy looked up, asking with his eyes for a hug. Nomi consented, allowing himself to be pulled into a tight embrace as Randy cried.

***a few days later***

They waited at the moment, watching the still body that lay on the table. A blanket covered the still form up to it's chest, which was, like the rest of it's parts, was still. Randy and Nomi watched Jay's form, like they had done for the past three days in Randy's room. Nomi had said that it would be a long while, possibly a week. So they had taken her body(which Randy hadn't wanted to do), and placed her in his room. They had watched as her hair thickened and changed color.

Instead of the black-and-blonde hair color, it was black-and-red. The tips were curled, and it curled at her shoulders. It parted in the middle in the front, with two strands becoming very curled in both front and back down the sides of her face. Nomi had pushed her bangs back with a headband that he found somewhere, Randy didn't want to know where.

Her eyes had stayed the same as from when they changed, which they knew would have happened. Her skin became pale like the pages of the Nomicon, and she had not a flaw in it. She became regularly curved, and fit. But it was mentally that they were waiting for to still yet recover from, though the physical just finished yesterday.

Silence had overcome the boys since they body napping, which was really having been swapped with a clone Nomi made mentally before he had done the ritual. Now the parents had a body, but not the real one. It was sickening for Randy, but Nomi felt worse than Randy. Now, the couple leaned against each other, Nomi's eyes closed while Randy watched for even the _slightest _movement.

After about an hour, Randy noticed her graceful (another physical change) fingers twitching. Slight movements, but still moving. He tapped Nomi awake, pointing to Jay. Nomi's eyes widened, and he stared at Randy with wide eyes.

They watched as Jay groaned, then sat up, rubbing her head. Her mismatched eyes found Randy and Nomi, and she blinked in surprise. She tested her voice, then spoke.

"Di-Did it work? Th-the ritual?" she said.

"Yes. And not only that, but the book part of you made something for you." Nomi said, reaching for the package behind him.

Handing it to Jay, she took it. "The book part of me; it _made something for me?_"

Nomi nodded, then handed it to her. Taking the blanket with her, she went to the bathroom down the hall, and was gone for a while. When she came back, Nomi and Randy smiled in amazment.

She wore a full out body suit, much like the one Nomi used to wear. Only, hers had the _exact _rings and ninja head (which appeared to be removeable) on the front. Around her neck was a different symbol, not the Norisu symbol, but close. The Norisu symbol was on the headband, skirt, and right side of her arm on the suit. Ribbon-like patterns were on the leggings, and on the back (if they could see it) was three rings. She had a cape on, which went to the floor. It was pushed to the sides, the same design that was on her neck was on the bottom of the cape, in beautiful red thread. Soft grey thread made three half-circles all around, on a different piece of cloth, but still on the same artical. It was majestic, and amazing. Nomi smiled, watching as she oggled herself in the mirror in Randy's room.

"Jay-"

"I'm Miko now, like no'Mico'n. Only with a 'k'." She turned to face them,"If that's all right. I mean, new life, new name, right?"

"It's fine, Miko." Nomi smiled, as did Randy.

"Hey, at least you guys can be together, right?" Miko blushed. "I'll give you some alone time. I want an apple, all of a sudden."

She left before Nomi could protest, leaving him to be swept into Randy's arms, being pressed into a passionate kiss. He slightly moaned, pressing back. When Randy pulled away, he was slightly dizzy.

"That- was better than all the others." Nomi said, holding his head.

"Being mortal does that to you." Randy smirked, before bending for another kiss. "So does Miko know everything about ninjas?"

"Everything I know and knew." Nomi chuckled.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Nope. I just feel more emotions."

Nomi smiled, enjoying as he was French dipped into another kiss. An embarrassed cough came from the door, forcing them to part as they looked to Miko, who held a green apple. She was blushing, painting her porceline white skin with a red. She was smiling.

"I should have gotten a picture."

"Ahem, Miko! Fifteen more minutes?"

"Ohhh... See ya! I'm going to watch T.V. Though for some reason, I feel like I want to meditate..."

Curious look on her face, she left.

Nomi looked back to Randy,"Where were we?"

"I think here..."

Randy pressed his lips to Nomi's again, smiling this time. Nomi was surprised to admit it, but he _loved _being a mortal being.

**A/N: Soo? Didja like it? Oh well. COMMENT. I KNOW YOU WERE HERE. SMOKEBOMB.*disappears***


	5. Author's note

**A/N: **

**"Love can take, but it can also give. Others would giggle and smile and flirt on Valentine's Day, which was new, I assure you, with their sweet hearts and lovers. Some would even go so far as to kiss or propose to them on that day. It was the day of life, love, smiling, giggling, laughing, eating, and dancing. For a good many in the village of Norrisville, it was the perfect place to be, what with the small shops, selling candy, adult wine, which was imported from someplace or another, I cannot know. Some sold cloths, valentine's cards, gifts. Many things were sold because merchants could tell that the people who visited Norrisville would like to spend their hard earned money in order to buy something for someone they loved.**

**But me? That' funny. All of it, all I see really, is a rediculous festival, with silly people acting like they drank a gallon of the wine in order to gain the courage to tell those they liked that they liked them. Others were lucky. Me, not so much.**

**Of course, you must be wondering who I am and where I am from. Well, my name is Fio Lee. That's it. No last name, because why? Well, the answer is plain to see. I have no family, so I am an orphan. "**

**I will be taking down the lemons and replacing them with cutsy, fluffy shorts. If you still want the lemons to read, tell me, and I'll [try] to pm it to you. I will also gladly take requests, no matter what it is and will try to write it as nicely and quickly as possible. Now, as for the writing above, I just really liked it and wanted to add it. Love you all and remember; I'll take requests on tumblr too!**

**Also on DeviantArt!**

**So this means I will take song fics, mpreg fics, marriage fics, children fics, honeymoon fics, cuddling fics, hinting at naughty fics, etc. And fics = ideas or requests. Oh! And crossover or AU fics. Tell everyone!**


	6. Phycotic Love

**A/N: YOU THOUGHT I WAS JOKING?! HHAHAHAHA! JOKE'S ON YOU! THIS PARTY IS JUST GETTING STARTED!**

**Idea from Pepsi-rabbit on tumble and deviant art!**

**PHYCOTIC!NOMI &amp; KITTY!RANDY**

The dark alley was poorly lit in this side of Norrisville. The young girl who's heels went _click clack _against the cracked pavement was _seriously _considering why she had gone to that party in the first place. The boys had been idiotic, not even _trying _to be subtle about staring or glancing at her breasts and ass. The girls had whispered to others that she made guys pay $100 just to stare at her breasts; even just a peek! So, in a huff, she left.

Now, as the rain was slowing down to a drizzle, she felt fear creep into very being. She _swore _she heard small footsteps, but when she whirled to see who was following her, no one was there.

"Calm down, Amanda. It is just your imagination..." She murmered to herself, hefting her bag over her other shoulder.

A _bang _from behind her made her whirl around, hand in her purse, feeling the mace she kept in there, due to the annoying persistence of her father. Heart racing and breaking out into a cold sweat, she was very glad that he made her, tonight.

However, her heart rate slowed when she saw that it was merely a cat. Retracting her hand, she had only a millisecond to feel the sharp metal of a knife to her throat before everything went black.

Nomi chuckled as the blood spattered, then oozed over his hands. Moving quickly, he stood to the side of the pavement as he watched the girl's bossy drop like a sack of potatos. He pointed the sharp point to his cheek, not even wincing as the point cut into him.

"It is okay to come out, _koneko."_ said the red-head, turning ever-so-slightly.

A smaller male with purple hair, blue eyes, purple kitten ears and tail, wearing a collar with a small tag and bell. His tail twitched ever so slightly at the sight of the lady on the ground, but nevertheless, he walked over to Nomi's side.

"What did she possess, Master?" Randy questioned, still starring at the thin, yet fake, green hair, and the wide, violet eyes.

"She had a big heart, _koneko. _It would taste wonderful~" the phycotic teen replied, wrapping his arm around his kitten's dainty waist.

Said boy shivered from the contact, leaning in closer to the only heat source in the dead and cold alley. Giving a small sigh only when Nomi released him and cut into the girl's chest when left alone, did he feel alone.

You see, a few months ago, Randy was a normal human being, just like you. He didn't sport cat ears, tail, or any feline trait such as trying to catch lasers. He was usually zoning out in almost all his classes, the exception being gym, due to the fact that he wanted to _live _to graduation. But then all that had changed when he walked into a tent with his best bud, Howard.

The tent was a witche's tent, and after seeing a crystal ball, the boys instantly got themselves into supernatural trouble as the witch returned. Turning Howard into a mouse and making Randy what he was now forced Randy to eat his own best friend.

Dejected, Randy ran off as he began to be filled with an emptyness. Crying and needing affection (one of the witches side effects), Randy ran into Nomi, a mass phyco, loving and possessive. This made it perfect for Randy to get affection, so long as he didn't bother Nomi when he was murdering or sleeping, or else a punishment was served.

Yet when Nomi got possessive, you better run if it were you who brought it out. The first guy who tried to take Randy away, he was murdered, heart eaten, and a bloodied kiss was forced upon Randy, who had gladly accepted it, him not being the one to being the one to bring out possessive Nomi.

Now, as he wrapped his tail around Nomi's wrist, he felt a small warmth return to him. It was truely the only reason that Randy stayed with Nomi. Nomi brought a warmth to Randy that he began to crave, resulting in Randy being clingy.

And Randy also talked _constantly. _Speaking was a sort of stress reliever to Randy, and the purpled hair boy was thankful Nomi had an endless amount of patience.

"Are we gonna eat her heart?" Randy asked, clinging to Nomi's sleeve, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Randy's lips, Nomi smiled. Not his phycotic smile, but his normal smile. Randy likes this smile a lot, and reveled in the afterglow of it.

"Yes, _koneko. _We will, and then we will sleep at that wonderful house you made yesterday."

Randy giggled, playing with his tag, which read _Property of Nomi N._ Randy liked this as well.

"Can we cook it? _Maybe_ we can dry it and it would a last longer." Randy suggested as they began to walk away, Nomi's arm wrapped around Randy's waist, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Yes, we may try, tonight. But we must make sure we have enough to burn tonight."

"Yes, Master." Randy purred; another feline trait.

A few minutes later, the duo walked into another alley, though this one was clearly lived in; the ground was sweeped, the rubbish in small piles along the side of the alley. It was mostly along the cracks. A small, yet fairly large, scrap metal house stood along a wooden fence at the far end. A fire pit was right at the entrance, with backpacks not far off from there.

Randy slipped away from Nomi in order to start the fire; though the red-head's hand twitched for a second, he quickly busied himself with cooking and drying some of the fresh heart. Finally, Randy grabbed a blanket from the corner of the house.

Setting it just outside of the fireplace, he grabbed another one from inside, and settled down on the first blanket.

Nomi quickly joined him, stashing his bloodied knife elsewhere. As they ate, Randy began to feel drousy and leaned on Nomi. Said boy nuzzled Randy's head, wrapping his little kitten in the blanket more.

Soon enough, the two boys were asleep, leaned against each other.

Even though their own lives weren't perfect, they were perfect enough to balance each other.

(Because _trust me, _Nomi was _way crazier _before Randy got to him.)

_koneko means kitten, everyone! Also got this from pepsi-rabbit._


	7. A Mystical (if jerky) Guide

**A/N: I so love you guys! I am trying my hardest, but meh. I got this idea while reading a Hirodashi (don't you dare send or write down hate comments. Hate in silence. Just, nya!) fic. It is truely awesome, so bleh.**

**Fairie!Randy &amp; Dragon!Nomi**

Randy Cunningham knew that this day was meant for him, that it was created for the _soul purpose _of him deciding. Times lately had been tough, that was true, and his mother was still grasping at strings, trying to figure out if her son could stay one way or another. Yet she knew. Nothing but her was holding him back now, and since the Great Fairie Depresson began (Yes, this is a reference to the Great Depression), she was fading into the background. She was no longer a strong enough presence to keep her son home.

Ruth Cunningham had dimond skin, just like everyone else. While you may think that her skin is hard and lifeless feeling, it was soft, just like human skin with a warmth just underneath it. Her purple hair was tied back with a small dandelion, with a similar object around her neck. The dress she wore now was created from marigold petals, with some sunflower seeds decorating it. She wore no slippers, like everyone else. Her wings were delicate, traced with intricate designs, the colors a vibrant pink.

Randy was similar to her, but his wings and clothes were different. Fairies were supposed to be _bright, _so many of his kind had told him as soon as they had seen him. His blackleaf clothes and dark red wings had instantly labled a freak. He wore a small pouch around his neck which usually held a powder of sorts, which was in truth foxglove powder. Harmful to humans, a delisious treat to fairies.

That morning held a dark gloom for the Cunningham household. Randy lay in bed, on his side. He stared up at the window, which showed a beautiful glen, filled with all kinds of flowers. Ruth had held down her mother's claim on this house until she was eighteen, allowing her to take it over. Now the tallest piece of the house was Randy's room.

Sighing, Randy got out of his bed. He grasped his shirt, pulling it over silently. He looked around his room for the final time; this was the day where he was going to leave. Already in his pants, all he had to do was grab the pouch he had packed last night. It was slightly heavy; of course, it held the book of plants his mother gave to him on his birthday.

You see, Randy _craved _to learn. While other fairires were determined to be pretty and mindless, drawing people to their deaths by drawing them deep into the woods, then leaving them there, Randy wanted to learn and be smart and _different! _From day one, when Randy had first come out of the flower bud, he had reached for the name of the flower he came from.

_Black Lily._

So everytime Ruth went on a trip and was going to be bringing back a present, she would ask him what he would want.

"A book!" he would always reply. Not gems, not a new pair of clothes, but a book. From the human world.

So Ruth would bring home a book, and Randy would soak in those new words as if he were a dehydrated man when he came to a stream.

Fluttering down the stairs, Randy peeked into the kitchen. Ruth was there, sitting at the table and drinking some honey tea. Slipping into the kitchen, Randy hugged his mother from behind.

"You know that I will always love you, right?" Randy whispered.

Sighing, Ruth replied,"I know, but... you're the only thing I _have, _honey. You were the thing that brought me good luck."

"I can't stay here."

"I know."

Silence. Randy and Ruby stayed where they were, reveling in the other's presence before the time would come where Randy would leave.

A knock at the door told the duo that there was someone here to visit them. Randy went to open it, and saw that it was Howard, his only friend here. He looked mad, but what was there to be mad about when Howard _knew _he had to do this?

"You can't go, Cunningham. I won't let you." Howard stated, matter-of-factly.

"You can't stop me, Howard. Not only that, why can't I? There's nothing that important to keep me here."

"There's _me, _Cunningham! And your mom!"

"Mom understands, Howard. She's not by my side, nagging me to stay here for the life of her."

Huffing, Howard muttered. Thrusting a basket into Randy's arms, he said,"From Ki."

Ki was a male fairie who was blind. He knew his way around the glen, but both knew that he was far to busy to bring it himself. He had black hair and misty, silver eyes. It was quite a sight, due to the fact that his wings decided to match their color with the eyes color.

"Tell him I said thank you." Randy replied, reaching behind him to stuff the much-needed necture into his pouch. He felt guilty, taking the necture.

The clock chimed before Howard could reply; it was time to go. Ruth came out and hugged her son tightly, Randy hugging back just as hard. Giving Howard a noogie, he re-checked his supplies before flying off, into the woods on the other side of the glen.

The glen was a large plain of yellowed grass in August, which made it great material to make houses, shoes (when wanted), and clothes. It took about five minutes for Randy to get across, twice as much if a bird or hawk passed by. He was lucky that he was born into a clan that was far, far away from humans. Who _knew **what **_would happen to him if a human saw him flying across the glen.

Luck seemed to be on his side as no hawk or bird crossed his path. In fact, there was an absence of birds in the glen altogether. Looking right and then left, Randy saw nothing. His entire journy was uneventful as he sat down for a break, wings aching and his muscels tense from being so wound up.

Taking the necture from his pouch, he took a long, simple sip. He knew he should ration, but right now... what the hell? Leaning back, Randy closed his eyes, listening to the squirrels scamper, hummingbirds hum, the grass whispering. He was almost asleep when he heard it.

A simple snap, yet it was enough to get Randy up and flying off. When you're a fairie, you don't _take _chances. You must be _given _a chance.

{Hours later}

He was near a waterfall. It was truely beautiful, with shimmering droplets soothing his irritated skin. Making sure his wings were out of the way, he took a long sip from the droplets that he managed to catch in the palms of his hands. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, which were sapphires, in tiredness.

And then he heard it again. He knew he couldn't run, he couldn't fly. Flying was downright _suicidal _near a waterfall. A big enough drop, and you were as good as dead if you feel down into the water. His eyes darted around, searching for the source, yet unable.

"Who's there?!" he cried. Then he smacked himself, because _seriosuly, who_ would answer to that question? "Smart, Randy, smart." he mumbled.

And then he saw him. The dragon, whom had been following him for hours.

The dragon was obviously Japanese; it was smaller than others, as well as longer in length. It's tail came lashing out at Randy, which he tried to dodge, but failed miserably. Too late, the tail hit him in the stomach, and he was sent flying back into the rocky wall of the waterfall. Lights burst behind his eyes, before he lost all thought completely.

When he was moved, however, he felt it, and heard everything. It felt like _days _before he was set down again, and an astonishingly human voice was speaking to him.

"I am so sorry for the violence, but I will truely go at any lengths to get what I want..."

What felt like weeks to Randy for him to open his eyes was truely only hours, and when he did, he was surprised to see a human boy in front of him. The boy had violently red hair, with black eyes which followed the small fairie as Randy stumbled back in fear. He had heard humans did horrid expirements on fairies, and he would rather not become another.

A tug at his ankle revealed a chain, wrapped around his ankle and keeping him in place.

"What...?" mumbled Randy, tugging on the chain.

"You cannot remove the chain. It's enchanted." said the boy. "Only I can remove it."

"Who are you?" Randy questioned, wanting to practically _maim_ this boy for trapping him.

Yet when he saw the treasure around him, his words died at his lips. Gems of all kinds, some even he did not know, laid around. Giant piles of gold were stacked as high as mountains, silk draped from the walls, a large throne was nearby, carved with a single magical being, one from every species. Seeing the small fairie gaping at the treasure, the boy chuckled.

"Yes, this is my hoard. I gathered all of it myself." a slender finger reached down and stroaked Randy's cheek. Said boy shivered and tried to escape the finger. "I have a brighter, better gem now, however. All of this seems bland, now."

"I repeat again; who are you?" Randy felt uncomfortable, but yet at the same time, he wanted the boy to touch him again.  
Chuckling, the boy retracted his hand. "I am Nomi Norisu. You may know me as the dragon from before."

Randy's jaw dropped. A Shifter? There were only so many in the world, and here one was, sitting in front of him and _smiling, talking _to _him!_ Randy instantly felt faint, and he felt his wings flutter as fast as his heart was pounding now.

"I apologize for hitting you into the wall, but I highly doubted that you would willingly come with me."

"T-That's true," Randy replied, still feeling faint.

"And what is _your _name, now that I have told you _mine?_"

"R-Randy. Randy Cunningham."

"Well, Randy," Nomi got up and stretched. "welcome to your new home."


	8. Randy, the Japanese Schoolgirl

**_A/N: So somebody asked for Randy or Nomi dressing up as the others favorite character or in a Japanese school girl outfit? Alright, I'll try. Took some thinking, so don't blame me! Oh, am I gonna have fu-un..._**

Randy was one to please, who aimed high and managed to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Most times, anyway. Nomi, a redhead who just so happened to be passionate, loved anything Japanese, either because it was an amazing culture or because _he _was Japanese. However, Randy did manage to find out a certain kink Nomi managed to just so happenly have.

"Do you have a kink?" Randy asked bluntly, startling the redhead.

"W-what?!" cried out Nomi, blushind darkly as he set aside his book.

"Do you have a kink?" Randy repeated, staring intensly at Nomi.

"And _what _exactly is a kink, Ninja?" replied Nomi.

"A kink is something that you really like, or something like that."

"I do not believe I have one, Ninja."

"C'mon, everyone has one!" Randy whined.

Nomi looked Randy straight in the eye. "And what exactly is _yours, _Ninja?"

"No fair, you won't tell me yours! So I'm not gonna tell you mine. Tell me yours, I tell mine." Randy smirked. He knew Nomi just _loved _a puzzle, maybe a challenge, and _hated _not knowing anything.

"Ninja," Nomi began to warn, absolutly needing to know what Randy's kink was.

They had been dating for the past two years, the Sorcerer defeated and Randy free to love Nomi as he pleased, seeing as how the taller male was now mortal and free to do as his limited time pleased. And what he pleased was indulging in his repressed feelings, which Randy gladly helped with. Everyone knew they were together, and had breathed a sigh of releif when they told them. They had been waiting for this for _months._

"Nope, not until you tell me yours~" smirked the blue eyed devil.

Nomi groaned, dragging Randy into his lap and nuzzling the crook of his neck, hoping to seduce him into telling him.

"Nin_ja!"_ he whined. "Please tell me?" he eskimo kissed where he was nuzzling, earning a giggle from the shorter male.

"No. Though you know I like you begging~" he smirked as Nomi moaned gently, his hands moving up Randy's shirt as he did.

Just when Nomi thought he had Randy where he had him, the purple-haired teen escaped from where Nomi had had him captive, and sauntered away.

"You won't be getting anything until you tell me your kink. Think of this as a form of... punishment," with a smirk, Randy left.

Nomi groaned. Sometimes Randy really, _really _teased him, but this was the _worst punishment _he ever recieved, left with a raging boner and an embarrassing choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later

Randy sat in his beanbag, talking to Howard about the days earlier events. Of course, Howard was disgusted but also intreagued by the thought of the book having a kink. It seems that curiosity was winning over the duo. Howard currently slurped a McSlushi as he listened to Randy.

"I asked him if he had a kink, but he never told. So I decided to sort of punish him. Well, to _him, _it's punishment. It's fun to me," Randy smirked as he popped some McSquiddles into his mouth, wondering how long it would take for Nomi to crack under his punishment.

Howard was thinking the same thing, shuddering in disgust at the thought fo Nomi and Randy doing the things that some normal people would do. "**_How long do you think it would take?_**" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he _does _have a limited amount of patience, but not on this subject. It really is honkin' fun to make him squirm this time."

"**_How do you even know if he'll crack?_**" Howard slurped his McSlushi. "**_Where is the book anyway?_**"

Randy tried to ignore the fact that Howard had called Nomi a book again, although he was human. Sometimes Randy _really _wanted to slap Howard for the things he called Nomi, but Howard was his best bro. He could never really hurt him aside from the time that he slapped him.

"A) about a day or two. B) No clue. Last I left him, he was definetly in misery. So it might be a few more hours. He may be in misery, but his will is really honkin' strong," Randy mulled over. "This might wonk up my plan though."

"**_Don't worry, Cunningham. If you think he'll crack, he'll crack. I gotta go-_**"

"**_HOWARD_!**" screamed a certain red-headed girl named Heidi. "**_WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, EVEN MOM WON'T KNOW YOUR REMAINS!"_**

Both boys winced, knowing how angry and strong Heidi could get. "So I'm just gonna-" Randy began.

"Yeah. See ya at school, buddy. Wienerman _out. _" with a click, the call was ended.

Randy chuckled, turning off his computer and swivling around in his McSwivle chair because _yes, _swivle chairs. This was why he was so surprised when he was pinned against it, hungry lips roaming over his own, a tongue pushing past his parted lips. Nomi's hands shook as he kept his hands on Randy's wrists, feeling as if he were going to loose control.

"_Please,_" Nomi moaned, moving his mouth to Randy's neck. "_please._"

"Not until you tell me your kink," Randy gently pushed Nomi away, smirking. "Like I told you. I want to know your kink."

Nomi's eyes were wild with lust, making Randy feel even greater pride in himself and what he had done. Only he could reduce the 800 and somthing year old book this way. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could just barely see the hard buldge that was Nomi's groin.

"And if you tell me," he leaned forward, smiling a certian smile which made Nomi try even harder to hold himself back. "maybe, just _maybe, _I might take care of your little problem."

He reached his hand forward and rubbed Nomi's crotch, causing him to moan loudly. Just as it seemed Nomi was going to cum, Randy retracted his hand, casuing the book to whine in desperation.

"Ah ah ah, no cheating. You either tell me and I'll tell mine, or else I might just leave you like this," he guestured to Nomi himself, his beet-red skin, the hard buldge in his pants, the way he still had Randy cornered. "A shame you have your morals, or else you would have taken care of your problem already."

Randy smirked, and Nomi quietly moaned at the thought of pinning Randy down and doing as he pleased, Randy's permission or not. Randy folded his legs on the chair, folding his arms across his chest as he stared straight into Nomi's eyes.

"Tell me." the purple-haired teen demanded.

Nomi shuddered, just so happening to think of Randy doing his kink at that moment. But he couldn't tell Randy! He might laugh at Nomi's kink. Then again, Nomi didn't want to remain _this _way forever. Randy could tell Nomi was thinking about telling him, just by the way he stood there shuddering and glancing at Randy with intense bedroom eyes. To make this go a little faster, Randy oh-so-slightly raised his shirt, revelaing buttermilk skin, smooth to the touch, underneath.

He had never heard anyone speak so fast.

"_MykinkisyouinaJapaneseschoolgirloutfit!_" Nomi shouted, groaning as he thought of Randy in the outfit again.

Randy was just a little surprised at Nomi's statment. Oh, when he gets Howard to do something for him, he is going to have so much fun... but for now he promised Nomi to relieve him before he did anything else.

~~~~for all you kiddies who don't wanna read the lemony/cuddly parts, skip ahead~~~~

Randy stood, already unbuckling Nomi's pant. Using the buckle and his hands alone, he managed to get Nomi seated in the swivle chair. Nomi was panting, and moaned as Randy released his dick, having it standing erect and proud. Nomi's hands were clenched on the two sides of the chair, and he threw his head back as Randy put Nomi's member in his mouth.

Nomi's hands shakily found Randy's hair, tightning his grip as Randy licked the underside of his shaft. Nomi's grip was almost painful, but Randy guessed that was because he had kept Nomi too hard for too long. He just barely managed to prepair himself before Nomi tugged Randy down on his member all the way, moaning loudly.

"Ngh, Randy," he groaned, his forehead damp with presperation.

Randy hummed, signaling he was alright. The vibration seemed to have intensified from the last time he had had a blow job from Randy. The vibrations were driving him crazy, and relief didn't seem to be approaching quickly enough. It was only when Randy started playing with himself that brought it slightly faster. The way that Randy was using just one hand to pleasure himself and then another to pleasure Nomi, the way he panted and writhered but still managing to keep a close eye on Nomi in case he decided to deep-throat him.

"I-I'm, ahaa," Nomi moaned as he felt the coiling in his stomach. His grip tightened imposssibly further, his knuckles turning a bright white amoung Randy's purple hair.

Randy's hand quickened, bring him furthur to climax as he stroked himself. He writhed his lowerside, panting against Nomi's member as he felt presperation dot his brow.

"I'm c-cumming," Nomi groaned out just before he came, shooting long milky ribbons in Randy's mouth, his grip laxing.

Randy shuddered as he came, making a mess of his underwear and pants. Nomi lay there panting, a melted mess after the best organism he had had yet. His face was still flushed, and he looked down at Randy, who was glowing in the aftermath.

"B-Best b-blowjob e-ever..." murmered Nomi, before he grabbed Randy by the waist and pulling him onto his lap, where his once lax cock was hardning again.

Nuzzling into Randy's neck, Randy knew what Nomi wanted, and he felt a little guilty for making Nomi so hard and then leaving him that way. He allowed Nomi to remove his pants, then his underwear, allowing him to lick and suck on his neck. He only shifted a little as Nomi pressed his cock past the ring of muscle, Nomi's strong hands gripping Randy's sides. Those might bruise later.

He let in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Nomi's member press against his prostate, moaning loudly.

"Ngh, N-Nomi," Randy writhered his hips, whining as Nomi seemed to make sure he didn't press against his prostate and stilled his movements.

"Call me senpai, Randy," Nomi mumbled into Randy's neck, biting at the soft flesh.

Randy shook his head, even though he wasn't facing Nomi. The red-head didn't move, remaining in his position and causing Randy slight discomfort. Randy had _tried _to move, but Nomi clenched his hands around his waist, keeping him still.

"No_mi!" _the purple-haired teen whined.

"Call me senpai, Randy," Nomi repeated, ignoring the voice that was telling him to bend Randy over his desk and pound into him till tommorrow.

Randy mumbled quietly, shifting his eyes and hips. Nomi smirked.

"What was that, I didn't catch it."

Randy's eyes narrowed, knowing that this was because of what he had done earlier. "_Please fuck me, senpai._" he grumbled.

"What was that?" Nomi said slyly.

"I said PLEASE FUCK ME, SENPAI." Randy yelled, glad his mom was seemingly never there. Trust him, he had looked.

"Well, if you say so," Nomi smirked again, moving suddenly and causing Randy to yelp in surprise.

He had bent Randy over his desk and was thrusting harshly, as well as quickly. Randy moaned, fisting his hands and unfisting, his brow furrowed every now and then. Nomi was grasping Randy's hips harshly, maybe more bruises later on.

It seemingly took only five minutes to cum for Randy, but Nomi wasn't letting go over the fact that Randy had kept him high and dry. He was going to make Randy pay, his plan already in formation as he came as well.

~~~~~~4 hours later (okay, you kiddies can read again...maybe)

Randy panted, entirely exhausted as he laid on his bed. Nomi lay next to him, nuzzling his neck and foddling him gently. Randy knew what he was doing and put an end to it.

"No, Nomi, I'm too tired for another round," he grumbled, shoving Nomi's hand away.

The red head move onto his stomach, butterfly kissing Randy's neck and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He chuckled, remembering something that Randy may or may not have.

"You do remember that you have to run the three mile run tomorrow, correct?"

Randy froze, his eyes narrowing and flicking Nomi in his head as he visibly thought about what would happen if he even tried to move his lowerside.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" he grumbled.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Nomi said, clipped and short as he pulled Randy closer to him.

Randy let out a grumble before he remember what he w_as _going to do before Nomi had decided to do this. He 'sighed', and then did something truely terrible in Nomi's point of view.

"A shame," he said, running his finger along the inner side of Nomi's thigh. "I _was _going to ask Howard to make that outfit you seem to like so much, but I guess you can wait until I get all healed up then."

Smirking, Randy turned onto his side and ignored Nomi, who let out a gasp, beginning to nudge Randy and murmer apologies. Randy wouldn't have any of it and turned away. Nomi groaned, his member hardened _again _and Randy refusing to help with it.

Then again, there _was _that _one _moral he was planning to change...

Quickly, he flipped Randy onto his back and grinned down at him with an evil grin. Randy, in the meantime, looked like a deer in the headlights. He attacked Randy's neck, making him a moaning and quivering mess in a short amount of time.

"N-Nomi, n-no, y-your moral," Randy protested, trying to push Nomi away.

"I've decided to change that moral," whispered Nomi, nipping Randy's earlobe. "I won't take advantage of anyone _unless _that person happens to be you, teasing me and making me miserable."

He smirked as Randy visibly gulped, not at all expecting this.

_Damn, this was not his day._

"Unless, of course, you ask Wienerman for that certain outfit, and then I might just call off my assault."

Randy could feel Nomi's member pressed against his thigh, warm and hard. He shivered at the thought of another round, and nodded quickly.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't!" he cried out as he felt Nomi lick his neck and finger his hole. "I'm too sore!"

Laughing, Nomi pulled away, favoring to cuddle with Randy. Maybe he could get that golden doctor's note from Julian.

"What was your kink, Randy?" Nomi asked, curious.

"You know what," Randy moved onto his stomach. "You've already indulged mine. I have a thing for 800 and something year old books turned into a sexy redhead with onyx eyes..."

~~~~a few weeks later

Randy held in his hands the thing that might earn him a week of no walking right. It was a Japanese school girl outfit, made by Howard, and of course it was showing more skin than he would like. Sighing, he trudged into the bathroom and locked the door.

His phone rang suddenly, and he answered.

"Hello?"

_"Randy! Hi! I was calling to tell you that you can have the whole house to yourself for the next week. Somebody called in sick and I have to go in."_

"Oh, alright Mom. See you Wednesday?"

"_See you Wednesday. Love you~"_

"Love you too."

"_Wear protection!"_

"Wait, Mom, what?!" too late, the call was ended.

Randy stared in disbelief at the phone. How did his mom know?! He shuddered and preferred to not think about it. For now, something that would embarrass him...

~~~With Nomi

Nomi flicked a page in his book, enjoying the story so far and wondering what Randy was up to. It was curiou, he thought, the way that Randy had been avoiding him as of late. A cough from the doorway drew his attention, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was Randy, his slightly long hair pulled into two small pigtails. A short skirt which went to mid thigh with the color being black hung from his thin waist, with red trim here and there. The shirt was sleevless and has a red scarf, which would be long enough to tie Randy's hands to the bar on his couch. Thigh-high white leggins were laced with black and red ribbons laced within. He wore black Mary Janes, and had some fingerless gloves pulled onto his hands. A headband was pulling the rest of his hair back.

Quickly, Nomi took a mental picture. He had to get a real picture and manage to hide it from Randy somehow. Randy was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, his face red.

With just a few steps, Nomi was across the room and pressing Randy against the wall. As Nomi pulled away, he saw that Randy was flustered and beet red.

"Why, _hello, _what is a girlie like you doing here in a big bad wolf's den?" Nomi taunted, lifting Randy's skirt a little.

Randy shivered.

_Dammit, he hates it when he's right. Especially now. Now that Nomi was tying him to his couch with his own scar, saying 'I can't let my prize go, now can I?'. Especially now that Nomi was straddling his hips and looking at him with bedroom eyes._

_Dammit, why can't he be wrong? Why didn't he leave Nomi's kink alone?_

**_A/N: *mechanical laughter* Damn, I love it when I make Nomi almost rape Randy baby. Don't blame me, blame the wonderful fire in my veins! I hope you enjoyed!_**


	9. A Wedding To Remember

_**A/N: Guest, this is for you. **_

_**Randicon wedding. **_

_**Oh**_

_**My**_

_**Ninja.**_

The day outside was perfect, but with just a little imperfection. Grass was perfectly green, the sky was beautifully blue. The soft soil underneath those feet who were outside soothed their jittered feelings some. Ruth Cunningham went around smiling, handing out treats, and introducing one another, for she was the social butterfly of the town, as well as the prettiest, just barely remaining under Marcie McFist.

Ruth had purple hair like Randy, but beautiful almond eyes like those of caramel. Her figure was dainty, yet on the chubby side, which added to her charm. She had a beautiful smile with slightly crooked teeth, and freckles everywhere the sun would shine on her, and some parts where it didn't. Now she wore a beautiful red dress, which had sleeves on the sides, lace crawling up her neck and creating beautiful patters. A black sash was tied around her waist, and her heels gave her an extra inch. All in all, she was the perfect bridesmaid.

Now, for the bride however...

"When do you think they'll be coming out?" Theresa whispered to Ruth, who passed by.

Ruth set down the tray she was holding, admiring Theresa in a similar dress to hers (Theresa's colors being reversed). "Honey, if I know _anything _about getting married, especially with the one you love, I would say that that poor boy in there has knots the size of trains in his stomach."

"Huh," Theresa said, glancing to the simple, Japanese styled temple. "I guess you're right. We can wait a little longer as long as you can keep making those famous brownies and cookies of yours!" the smaller girl winked, causing Ruth to laugh.

Inside the church, Randy was talking to Nomi through the door that Nomi had closed and locked. They had been silent for a while now on both sides. Nomi sat against the door, knees to his chest, breathing in a normal pattern.

His stomach churned, and he closed his eyes. His red hair was pinned up beautifully, elaborate jewels studding his hair here and there. He clutched a picture of Randy's proposal, with him sitting on a fountain bank and Randy on one knee in front of him. If you looked closely, you could say that Nomi's eyes held... fear.

"Nomi?" Randy's voice called out softly, placing his hand on the mahagony door. "Are you alright?"

Randy loved Nomi more than he could imagine. Ever since the Sorcerer was destroyed, Nomi had slowly unwound, trying to adjust to being mortal once more. Not only was it jarring and unnerving to have nothing to do, but also to be dating your male student when you yourself are a male can be on the borderline of madness.

And then Randy had asked Nomi to marry him at the ripe age of 19, when the smaller redhead was 18.

Nomi said yes, and Randy forgot to ask Nomi if he was all right, if he truely wanted it this soon, or if he would rather wait a few more years. And that was what he should have done.

"Ninja?" Nomi called out, his voice cracking just a bit. "What if people laugh at me? At us?"

"And why would they do that? I've heard people wish that they were in the place of me or you when we passed by, at times. If anything, they would be happy for us."

A small pause, before Randy said suddenly,"Nomi, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Nomi jumped at this, shocked that Randy had asked. Before he could reply, Randy began talking. "I mean, if anything, we can just push this whole marrige thing off, or even just call it off altogether. We don't have to get married if you want to, and if you want to go somewhere like Japan, then I'll even fund your trip. I just..." Randy gasped in a breath, letting out a humorless laugh. "I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I don't want to force you into doing something you might regret later."

Nomi felt tears well up in his eyes. _Regret something..._

He wanted to marry Randy; he was sure of it now. Today, even, just as they planned. He knew why he had been wavering with the whole wedding deal. It was scary; for all Nomi knew, defeating the Sorcerer could have made Randy egotistical, and even demanding. Nomi hadn't wanted to marry a person like that, if anything, he would rather die. But hearing how Randy would go so far to just _blow off _the wedding, go so far as to let him go to _Japan and fund it? _

That was the type of man Nomi wanted to be with.

Nomi loved Randy, that was all he could say. But then he heard something that he was glad he stopped.

"I'll go tell the guests that the wedding is off, then..." Randy sounded dejected, and Nomi heard the weight of the 19 year old shifting and walking.

He was so glad he got the door unlocked and opened fast enough. Nomi practically threw himself at Randy, tackling him to the ground and covering his eyes.

"Nomi?!" Randy cried out. "Why'd you stop me?! And why are you covering my eyes?!"

"I'm covering your eyes because I still believe the 'if you see the bride before the wedding, you'll earn bad luck' deal. As for the stopping you, I've realiezed something; I want to get married. Today. Just like we planned."

"But you just seemed so-" Randy tried to say.

"I know," Nomi cut him off, cheeks flaming as he realized that he was straddling Randy's hips. "I was thinking. I didn't want to be with an egotistical man, even though your ego does become infalted at times-"

"Hey!"

"I just thought that destroying a man like the Sorcerer would have made you think that you're better. That you would demand everything you wanted and get it. I've lived in that fear for over 2 years now Randy; you can understand why I nearly snapped when you asked me if I would give you my hand in marriage."

"So that's why-"

"Yes, Randy, that is why I looked so scared when you proposed. But I knew deep down that I still loved you; that you were still good. That's why I said yes."

Nomi pecked Randy on the kiss, getting up and pulling Randy up, who earnestly kept his eyes closed. Nomi glanced at the clock in the hall and mentally cursed. It was 11:43. The wedding began at 12:00.

"Randy, count to 30 before opening your eyes. Then, go outside and tell your mother that the wedding will commence exactly as planned. I will see you at the alter."

Kissing Randy once more and slipping a red rose into Randy's hair, Nomi slipped off. Randy smiled, silently counting as he felt his lips. He knew that he would get more kisses, but he would always remember this kiss.

12:00~

Randy was standing at the alter, slightly scared that Nomi might chicken out, and slip away. But you could imagine the relief pouring through him as he heard the music begin to play, and sucked in a breath as he saw Nomi for the first time, decked out in all glamour.

The dress Nomi had chosen looked to be a modern-day kimono which clashed with a modern-day wedding dress, red and black respectfully. There were intricate designs on the front and back of the dress, which fanned out. Flowers and a pair of chopsticks were stuck into Nomi's hair, with the jewels as mentioned before. A red ribbon was tied around Nomi's slim waist, fluttering slightly in the slight wind. He also wore black gloves and slippers, and carried a bouquet of black lilies, which were his favorite flower. He also had a small veil covering his eyes, nose, and mouth, yet it was so thin that you could see right through it.

As Nomi finally got into position, he could hear the clicking of the cameras. Randy's eyes never once left him, and his breath caught. This man was the one who he was getting married to. The one he loved, the one that he would remain with.

And he was at peace with that. And he knew Randy felt the same way because he could see the admiration in Randy's eyes, the adoring way he held Nomi's smaller, though deadlier, hands in his own.

As they both made their vows, they meant every single word of it. As the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.", Nomi tugged Randy into the most breath-taking kiss that either of them had expirienced.

"Wow, grandma, that was the best story I ever heard!" cried Tadashi, who was six years old.

"I know it is, I was there myself!" Ruth declaired just as her two sons came in through the door.

Nomi had longer hair, which was pulled into a ponytail most of the time. He had laughing marks, as well as stretch marks, but that hadn't stopped him from training. While running a small time karate dojo, he also had a cafe next door. Randy managed the accounts, because he had been hiding the fact that he was a math genius. Of course, Nomi had scolded him, but in the end, they just decided to run a cafe, called the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Tadashi squealed and ran over to Nomi, who laughed and picked him up before handing him off to Randy. Tadashi placed his hands on Nomi's stomach, which protruded slightly.

"When's my baby brother gonna be here?" Tadashi asked.

"About June, maybe July. We've called Aunt Cass up here to help babysit you, as well as manage the Cafe while we get ready for your brother's arrival." Nomi informed him.

Randy smiled, and looked to Ruth. "His ultrasound went well; we got pictures! Also, we might want to introduce you to Mochi."

"Mochi?" Ruth asked, getting off of the couch.

Just then a cat slunk by, a calico to be conirmed. Ruth laughed, placing a hand on her head as she rubbed her eyes. "Randy, you are at least 29 years old, and yet you still surprise me."

"That's my job."

They all laughed, though Tadashi just looked around confused. Nomi smiled and ruffeld the small boy's hair, who frowned and tried to escape the clutches of his mother.

"Little knucklehead." Nomi said breathlessly.

"So what are you going to name the devil?" Ruth questioned.

"Who said that he was going to be a devil?" Randy asked.

"Because you already have a son that's an angel. It's logic, Randy." Nomi said, smirking.

Randy rolled his eyes. "That might be true, but still! He might not be a devil!"

"Still!"

"Alright! We agreed to name him Hiro."

They all smiled, and Tadashi leaned over to Nomi's stomach and whispered,"I can't wait to see you, Hiro. I'll be the best big brother in the world. Big Brother Promise."

_**A/N: Don't look at me! *crying* I'm absolute garbage! WAaaaaaa! The feels! I really just thought 'What if Hiro and Tadashi are Nomi and Randy's children? And then I wrote it and I'm crying, I'm sorry, it's 2 am here.**_


	10. I'M SO FUCKING DONE

**_A\N: That's it. I'm done. I am so done right now, you can't even imagine! I'm so fucking done, that I can't even speak right. _**

**_Today has been aweful. You wanna know why? I was told I should kill myself. Not directly, but I got the message. I check my mail, and you want to know what I see? Not a 'Are you okay?'. Not a 'How are you doing?'. No. What I see is 'When are you gonna post?!'. That fucking hurts! I'm so stressed the only thing I can write is fucking sad! What I write, I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm fucking killing myself off! Ya wanna know what would happen if I tried to write a chapter of this?! I would kill everyone off!_**

**_People would just say,"It's a joke fic, right?" _**

**_Hahaha, no! No, it WOULDN'T. I'D END THIS FIC WITH EVERYONE DYING IN IT BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME, ABOUT HOW I'M FEELING AND IF I'M ACTUALLY FEELING UP TO WRITING!_**

**_I'M TIRED. SO SICK AND TIRED. ALL YOU GUYS PROBABLY CARE ABOUT IS WHEN I'M GONNA POST, RIGHT?! RIGHT?! THAT'S IT. I'M PULLING THE PLUG. SAY GOODBYE, BECAUSE I AM SO FUCKING DONE RIGHT NOW. YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE, TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF IT. BUT I AM DONE AND MY MIND IS SET. I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE 'ARE YOU GONNNA POST' SHIT ANYMORE. I WILL NOT DEAL WITH IT. ALRIGHT?! _**

**_THIS FUCKING SHIT IS COMPLETED. I'M DONE. _**

**_I AM SO, SO, SO SICK AND TIRED OF WHAT PEOPLE EXPECT FROM ME, AND NOT WHAT IS BEST FOR ME!_**

**_THIS IS IT._**

**_GOODBYE._**

**_I DON'T CARE._**

**_FUCKING MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, BECAUSE I'M DONE. _**

**_YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, THE PERSON WHO SENT THE MESSAGE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE._**

**_THIS IS YOUR FAULT._**

**_THIS _**

**_WHOLE_**

**_THING_**

**_IS _**

**_YOUR_**

**_FAULT._**

**_I'M DONE!_**


	11. Sleepy Mornings (Not so much)

**_A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I'mma write you an apology thing. Don't hate me. *evil laughter in the distance* Ignore that. *Steps in front of a recording of me, smiling brightly.* Yep, no evil me hiding in the closet using a camera and shit... fuck..._**

Sun flittered in through the lace curtains; Ruth's touch. Even when gone, she still had power. The bed was just a mass of lumps and curves, the red-heads side being slightly being more curvier. A clock stood on one end of the bed, one minute from six am. Randy Cunningham had his arm wrapped around the smaller male, bringing him into his chest. Their legs were entangled underneath the sheets, with some kicking and twitching from time to time.

_**Beep beep bee-SMASH!**_

A groan came from the side of the red-head, who groaned again, trying to escape the clutches of his husband. He glanced for a moment at the door, fearful of two heads of smart hair that might burst through the door at any given moment. Sensing no danger, he spotted his wedding ring. He smiled gently at the memory, gently leaning back down in order to mess with it a bit.

It was an old habit he never quite dropped; he would twist the silver/red metal around and around, sometimes causing it to slip off and fall to the ground. It happened when he was nervous, sad, or excited. Ever since it was slid onto his finger, he never took it off.

"Randy," he whispered, poking the purple-haired man.

He earned a groan, before he was on his back and staring down at his husband with wide eyes. Randy smiled at Nomi, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other wrapped around his spouse's waist.

"Randy, hush, Tadashi and Hiro might wake up!" Nomi giggled nervously, glancing from the door to Randy again. "And then how would we explain this to them?"

"We tell them Daddy was a jerk again, like always!" Randy grinned, returning the other hand to Nomi's waist.

Leaning forward against the protest of Nomi, Randy kissed Nomi's still-tired eyes. "You should tell your boss you need a day off."

"Randy, I _am _my boss." he said smartly, as if Randy had forgotten.

"The other boss," Randy mumbled against Nomi's stomach, closing his eyes once more. "The professer one."

"You know I can't do that. The package of tea is waiting for me."

"When you have a bunch of tea in the cupboards?" Randy asked, glaring up at Nomi, who placed his hands on Randy's head in a loving way.

"Point taken, but," Nomi closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's the _expensive _kind. The _good _kind."

"Oh. What a point, and I should totally respect that it tastes horrible." Randy said with as much as sarcasm as he could muster.

"Shush. You wouldn't understand. Now let me up, before I'm late- _again. _" he hissed this at Randy.

At most times, Nomi can be pretty damn scary. But at times when he's so tired that all he can mutter is a hiss and his big, almond eyes narrowing made him seem like a tired child.

"**_MOM AND DAD ARE AWAKE!_**" shouted a familiar, 9 year old voice.

Groans erupted from the two parents, who had two seconds to prepair for the two balls of energy that burst into the room, one being carried onto the bed and the other jumping smartly over the headboard onto Nomi's lap.

"Ow..." Nomi groaned. "Why me? Son, you have killeth me!" he said, leaning against the headboard, shooting Randy a look.

"Momma! Momma! Look! I grew another tooth!" cried Hiro, a small bundle of energy with a huge due of black hair.

"Oh, is that so? Let me see, let me see!" Nomi said, laughing slightly at the bright expressions on their children's faces.

"I counted how many he grew so far, and how long it would take him to grow the rest, and I'm guessing that he'd be three before he has all his baby teeth!" Tadashi said quickly, flopping onto Randy's lap.

"How did you get so smart?" Randy questioned, staring at his son with narrowed eyes.

Three fingers pointed. "You."

"Oh, geeze, I feel so loved." Randy rolled his eyes as he picked up Tadashi."I have a game we could play!"

A sly glance at Nomi had him protesting immeadietlly. "Oh, no, Randy Cunningham, whatever you are thinking,"

"It's called, Keep Mom In Bed! Whoever finds the most clever way to keep Mom in bed gets ice cream!" a dramatic pause. "AFTER 9!"

"Randy-"

"YEAH!" cried the two children.

Nomi groaned, leaning over and smacking Randy as he was covered with two children. Hiro at his feet, sitting on them, and Tadashi flopping onto his chest. He glared at the three others.

"Let's play a new game. It's called You-Two-Go-Do-Your-Homework-And-Get-Ice-Cream-Now, while I play a game called Beat Daddy Up and I'll be there in five minutes! Deal?"

The children, happy at the thought of ice cream in the morning, happily scampered away in their robot onesie pajamas, now talking about how they were going to break Hiro's thumb sucking habit. Sometimes Nomi was worried that he wouldn't be here long enough for Hiro and Tadashi, and for a mineut just stared after them. Then, he turned and bopped Randy in the nose, punishing him like he would a child.

"Just what were you thinking of acccomplishing with this?" Nomi asked, holding Randy's ears.

The large shirt he had on slid here and there, revealing a slim shoulder. Randy gulped, smiling nervously. "Um... keeping you in for a sick day?"

"And why would you do that? You know Cass needs us to keep up the Cafe, and the professer job is the one that keeps in the most amount of money in our banks. Granted, Tadashi and Hiro mostly use old parts for their robots, but what if they need fancier stuff? I need this job, and I'm going to keep it. "

Randy shifted underneath him, nodding as he flipped them and kissed Nomi fully on the mouth. "Fully understoood."

"Now get up so I can get dressed and give the children their ice cream."

"Mhmm." Randy got up immeadietly, tossing Nomi his sleevless fancy shirt, his red tie, black vest, black pants, and red loops.

Moving up to Nomi when he was dressed, Randy wrapped is arms around Nomi's slim waist and kissing him fondly, slipping Nomi's favorite hat (fedora) onto his head, smiling.

"Have a good day at work."

"Knowing that one girl and that boy, I won't. Why do they keep looking at me with bedroom eyes? Blech."

"Maybe because you dress like this," Randy motioned to Nomi's outfit, whom nodded and said,"point taken."

Another kiss, and Nomi was out in the kitchen, prepaired for a day of looking at Hiro's steadily-being-able-to-see-what-it-was drawings and another eight hours of quite a few students undressing him with their eyes.

After all, he had the best family in the world.

**_A/N: It is continued! I just love the Hamada family. Also, I have no clue as to how Tadashi's and Hiro's names got changed. Maybe their last names were too painful, and they changed them after their parent's death? I dunno. All I know is that I owe you guys and apology. I was acting rash. I was mad, scared, angry, and so many emotions. It hurt to feel like the only thing cared about was the work, not the writer. So here's an apology chapter. ~Dragon_**


	12. Drabbles 1

**_A\N: Mmm, drabbles._**

**_1- Swear Jar_**

"This is fucking stupid." Randy Cunningham said, frowning at the red-headed boy in front of him.

"Just do it. Your language is getting on my nerves, especially with how frequent it's getting." Nomi Conikos snapped at the purple-headed teen.

"I'm not doing this, this is just utter bullshit."

"Two dollars in the swear jar, now!"

Randy grumbled and grasped two ones from his wallet, stuffing it into the jar. He folded his arms, and frowned. This had been going on for a while. Since Randy turned 15, he'd been cussing like a sailor. After around three days of constant 'Fuck, shit', and 'Motherfucker', Nomi had had enough.

"We're doing this because you have a terrible potty mouth."

Randy raised a brow. "Are you fuckin' five?"

Nomi, in response, swirled the jar in front of Randy, causing him to grumble and add another dollar.

**_2- _****_Hills_**

If there was one thing that Nomi liked most about Norrisville, it was the hills that sloped gently around the school. If there was one thing he liked more, it was having a picnic on a hill, watching the sunset while tucked under the arm of his student.

_**3- Arm**_

Nomi's arm was strange, as Randy so gracefully found out. At times, it would be like a page, rough and dry. Other times, it would be like a normal human's, smooth and squishy. And no matter how much Nomi protested, Randy found he liked the page-like arm better. He hummed softly, admiring the arm as Nomi focused on something else.

_**4-Damn**_

If there was one word that Randy could describe how he felt when he realized his feelings for his teacher, it would more than definitely be,"Damn."

_**5- Falling**_

Nomi'd been falling for 800 or so years. Always grasping a single ledge, a pillar; those were the Ninja's who offered friendship, condolence. Then they would leave or die, leaving Nomi to fall in the never-ending abyss once more. But then Randy came along, causing Nomi to realize he was falling again, but in a different sense. But as he pecked Randy's lips at the Norrisville high dance, he realized that he didn't quite mind.

**_6- Honest_**

"I'd never lie to you, Nomi. I love you too much to lie to you."

Nomi sat in front of Randy's grave, clutching his two terrified children who claimed they could still see Daddy. Nomi sobbed, wishing that for once, Randy hadn't been so honest as he'd promised to be.

"I promise I'll be honest."

_**7- Flower**_

"How can I be beautiful, Ninja?"

"You just are. Your hair is soft, your skin is smooth, you have really pale skin-"

"I hope your attraction is not based on my looks."

"Naw. I like you a lot more for what's inside your head rather than your looks. You're like a flower. Beautiful, but always catching someone's attention for the more detailed things."

"That made no sense, Ninja."

"Sure it did."

**_8- Heros_**

They weren't heros, that they were sure of, but one thing that they knew is that they were each other's superhero.

_**9- Adoption**_

"I like those two, Randy." Nomi said, looking at two boys, both with amazing similarities.

"I do too." The couple walked up to the two small ones, one being around 9 and the other 2.

"Hey, there, what's your name?" Nomi asked the elder one. The younger grinned, revealing three teeth.

"My name's Tadashi. This is my brother, Hiro." the younger said.

"Well, Tadashi and Hiro, how would you like me to be your new, er, 'Mother'?"

Two pairs of eyes gleamed. "Oh, we would like that very much."

**_10- Coma_**

Pain was the first thing that seared through Randy's eyes. It pounded in his eyes, had a ringing in his ears, and the damn lights were too bright, giving him a bigger headache. He moved his hand, only to find it entrapped in another's. He moved his head, slowly, and saw Nomi, sleeping peacefully beside him. He brushed his free hand through the red-head's hair, humming softly despite the pain in his throat and the pounding in his leg.

Nomi cracked his eyes open, and gasped as he saw the familiar blue eyes. He smiled wearily, and clutched Randy's hand. Randy pecked Nomi's lips, smiling at the silently crying book.

"You're awake."

"I heard your voice, and I followed it."

_**11- Applause**_

While it was good getting applause from the town for saving their lives, it was even better when Nomi would reward him with a kiss on his cheek.

**_12- Messenger_**

WWII had happened so fast, and Randy had been drafted so quickly. Nomi silently washed the clothes, frowning. Randy had been gone for two years now, and he desperately wished that he would return. He plucked a clothespin from his mouth, and turned around to grasp another sheet. His eyes flickered up, and he let out a gasp. It was Randy.

"I came here to give a message to Nomi Conikos Cunningham?" Randy said, almost sheepishly. "I came here to say that your soldier came home."

Nomi had forgotten the laundry, instead favoring to launch himself at Randy.

**_13- Kissing_**

If there was one thing Randy hadn't been good at in the beginning, it had been kissing. Now, three years later, he found that he hadn't gone a day without kissing his beloved.

**_14- Prisoner_**

Randy was a prisoner in his mind, and in his heart. He knew he was far too excited over little things, and was too cheeky at times. And then Nomi came along with a key, and saw the prisoner within, the smart and hardworking kid pushed down from being with Howard and trying to be cool. And Nomi accepted him.

_**15- Just Four Words**_

"Will you marry me?"

"...Yes."

_**16- Damnation**_

Nomi pushed the smaller angel behind him, frowning up at Sorer, aka, Satan. He was green, not red, and his white eyes penetrated Nomi's soul.

"So you'd choose damnation, little angel, just to be with this demon?"

Randy stepped out from behind Nomi, trembling slightly. His voice warbled and he tripped over his words. "Y-Yes, I would."

Both males could hear jeers and cheesy insults coming from the rest of the crowd, mostly thrown at Randy. 'Nice piece of ass' was one of them.

"Fine. You might be fun, perhaps. But you follow our rules, not your pesky gods."

"S-So be it."

**_17- Not Meant To Be_**

"But how could this happen? You told me that you didn't _have _feelings, that they were useless!" Randy shouted, trembling, in front of his teacher.

"I didn't know that I could develop feelings, but what I'm saying is true."

"But now y-you're telling me... oh dear god... but how, why?! You're so much better than me, _why me?!"_

Nomi stood in front of the Ninja, carefully considering his words. "You... why you? You are thoughtful, kind, even if you do not show it at times. You put things that I asked of you first, even if it cost something you deeply wanted. You are selfless, if a bit selfish, and wonderful. There is not a moment of silence that I wouldn't want to spend with you, even if it's a bad silence, and you hate me."

"But why?"

"I do not know, Ninja. I have seen many people, saw many acts of both good and bad. And yet, I find that you are so much better than the others, that you're always being selfless. I'm glad to have you as a Ninja, but I would wish to extend the offer of a relationship."

Randy stood, hugging himself, in silence for a while. His mind tossed and turned; not even a month ago, Nomicon had been saying that he needed to stop being selfish, to be more grown up. Now he was saying he loved him.

"B-but it's... we're... we're not meant to be, that you'd be gone anyway... that..." Randy continued to mumble, before the Nomicon engulfed him in a hug.

"Randy, if we were not meant to be, then the universe has a bad way of showing that."

"But why do you love me?"

"I have not yet found a reason why not."

_**18- Ninja Nerd**_

"You are officially the biggest nerd I have seen in many years. "

Randy Cunningham, 'Ninja Nerd', turned to face Nomi Norisu, looking around his room. Dozens of posters of the Ninja was pasted up on the walls, action figures and comic books and cups and fans were scattered around his room. He had a bedsheet with the Ninja and his partner on it, along with a few mock-outfits. He shrugged, looking around, before fixing his glasses and asking Nomi,

"What's wrong with it? I don't see anything."

Nomi facepalmed, laughing. "Seriously, biggest nerd ever."

_**19- Kiss Kiss Fall in Love**_

Nomi pulled back, watching his student as the younger boy felt his lips, sitting with a dumbstruck expression. Nomi felt pride coil in his stomach, which tightened as Randy asked,

"Can we do that again?"

_**20- Jealousy**_

Nomi grinded his teeth as he watched Theresa shamelessly flirt with Randy. He knew he was jealous, just refused to admit it. Randy turned and waved, Nomi quickly putting on an 'I don't care' expression as he waved back. He glared daggers at Theresa when she turned to smile at him. She hurriedly said goodbye to Randy and left.

"What was all that about?" Randy asked, tugging on Nomi's arm.

"I have no idea, Randy." Nomi shrugged.

_**A/N: Want an AU for the drabbles? Put a list of words in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Night. -Dragon**_


	13. Answering Reviews

_**A/N: This is not a chapter. I wanted to just reply to a few reviews. Alright?**_

_**From Wolfdemon16:**_

Hi friend, how are you doing? I hope you are well!~ I just wanted to stop and say that your writing is so good and wonderful and the AU with Tadashi and Hiro made me almost go into tears! Keep up the good work friend and take breaks and be well! You're doing an amazing work with these writings and I'll be waiting patiently to read the next chapters

_**Thank you so much for worrying. I am well, in fact. Thank you for telling my writing is wonderful, but I know I can do better. The AU idea was thought up late at night, around 2 AM when the fic was written. So... it's one of those things I adore which I know I did on a whim... so eh. I take rather long breaks already, and I will try to keep up, no promises. As for patiently waiting, you best have a warehouse full. That's all I have to say to that.**_

_**From yukiandkyo:**_

Hey there again. I really liked your collection of drabbles, some were cute and some were sad. I liked the idea of the angel and demon one, and I really liked the Falling one, anyways, thanks for updating an hope life has been treating you well

Alright, I finally read all the other chapters after posting my first re view, I like your writing style, but I have no idea who Hiro and the other kid are, sorry.  
Also, sorry to hear about what happened in the last chapter, some people have no feelings, especially those who tell you to go kill yourself. I've dealt with it a few times and had people not really care about how it made me feel and I know it's a horrible thing. Anyways, I hope your doing better and have resolved that issue. I absolutely love your stories and want to see you keep writing more, so, thank you.

I really loved this chapter's idea and since these are like a collection of one shots(right?) I wanted to know if I could adopt it and make it into a full blown story.

_**Chill, girl, chill. Yes, you can make it into a full blown story if you're willing. I don't own Nomi or Randy anyway. Tadashi and Hiro are brothers in a movie called Big Hero 6, but Tadashi dies in a fire almost immedietly. So, he was ruled out. But I adored them, and I wrote this while watching the movie, crying my eyes out. Especially the one with Tadashi and Hiro saying they could see Randy after he died. I'm sorry if you don't know them; I don't clarify often. This is a collection of one shots unless decided, much like Drunken Nights. No, life still sucks. The computer is my escape. **_

Dork Asians: WHY?!

YOU'RE EVIL  
ABSOLUTELY EVIL  
THE MOMENT I SAW THEIR KID WAS NAMED TADASHI, I KNEW.  
WHY?  
I LOVE THE WEDDING AND I CAN TOTALLY SEE HIRO AND TADASHI AS RANDY AND NOMI'S KIDS.  
(Caps don't mean I am yelling. I'm just really excited, happy, and experiencing feels)

_***Me standing nearby, holding feels* Soon. **_

**_From Lilpeacemaker:_**

Oh my ninja this is my favorite chapter (plus drunken nights as well) i dunno something about those two waking up in each others arm makes me smile like i were watch two bunny rabbits groom themselves instead of reading lemon, i will treasure that image forever :3  
Anywho i hope you get inspired enough to keep writing these since there isn't many randicon fanfics out there, if you need any help look for me as LilPeaceMaker in deviantart ;)

Keep up the good work! And see you on the flip side :D *Le smoke bomb*

**_*paps your face* Thank you. Drunken Nights is my favorite. That scene was purposeful because I'm Randicon trash and a person who lives on fluff of gays. Dude, I'm me._**

**_From Guest:_**

Actually, shloomp is when he goes into the Nomicon. When he leaves it's called floomp. If you watch the episode involving the McSatchel and Randy and Howard getting jobs at a movie theater it's clearly stated. Like when Randy says "I'll be there as soon as humanly floompable" or when he's in the nomicon he says "So is there like a button to floomp out of here, like a switch?". There is even another mention of this difference in another episode that I can't remember, I think it's the one involving the Sorcerer key and the three legged safety search when Randy says "I'll shloomp, I'll floomp, I'll be back in no time" and then Howard says "no shloomp, no floomp". But yeah. Great read. Can't wait to read the rest.

**_THANK YOU FOR CLARIFYING. I REALIZED THIS AFTER A TWO HOUR MARATHON, BUT WAS TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND CHANGE IT._**

**_From Dork Asian:_**

Shit, I kept licking my lips while reading this. I love Randicon! So much better than any other pairing. Update soon please!

**_*laughing* Another to add to the collection, then._**

**_From Guest, again:_**

nomi is so going to hate himself when he wakes up, cause he in away raped randy

**_That's the point, dear, even though I changed that chapter~_**

**_From Anonymous:_**

Good story, and congrats on doing the first Randicon lemon.

_**FUCKING THANK YOU, SOMEONE SAID IT!**_

_**That's it, I guess. Review, and I might do this again. Also:**_

"I refuse this, Ninja!"

"Nomi, come on, it's a _shot._"

"NO!"

"Nomi Conicos! Go get your flu shot right now!"

Nomi was about to retort when he felt a pair of lips on his, and his eyes widened. He was pushed away, and steered into the building. He was still in shock, not even noticing as Randy checked him in and not even as he felt the shot in his arm. As he walked out, Randy laughed.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"


	14. Five Nights at Freddy's

_**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaayy! I'm not dead!  
Btw, prepair for Five Nights at Freddy's drabbles! ((Literatly, that's all I'm writing right now. Idk why though. Just enjoy~)**_

**_21: Five Nights at Freddy's-_**

Time ticked by slowly. The children that usually resided in the cheery demeanor of Fazbear's Pizzeria were gone, leaving a peaceful silence in that part of the building. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stared down at the newbie, whom was there early to scope out the scene. His bright purple hair peaked out of his hat, and his bright blue eyes were shining as he stared at one animatronic in particular: Nomi the Cat.

Unlike the others, this one had bright red fur, and bright black eyes, which also stared down at the young man. He wasn't sure, the new nightguard thought, but he could have sworn that Nomi had winked at him. He shivered, and quickly walked off into the office, which was littered with papers that had been scattered because a certain Night guard (Howard Weinerman was his name) forgot to check the cameras.

A small being stepped out of the suit, completely black aside from bright caramel eyes. It blinked, feeling it's normal weightlessness. The being, known as Nomi whom was a child who was killed at the pizzeria a couple of days ago, felt his lips and murmured the new night watch's name.

"Randy Cunningham."

**_22: Ghost-_**

"What was that part about me dying?" Randy asked the phone person, Scott, he believed his name was.

"Kid, don't worry about it." Somewhere, a man scratched his head as he stared out the window. He glanced at his watch. "They only think you're an endoskeleton that doesn't have a suit, and that's a big no no here."

"Big nono? What are you? Five?" the purple haired male laughed, trying to ease his nerves. Were those shadows moving? No, can't be.

"I do pride myself in being five. Anyways, it's almost midnight. So, check the hallway and vents, and whatever you do, _do not forget to wind the music box._"

A click.

Somewhere in the pizzeria, a small ghost boy clenched his hands in anger. "Only _I'm _allowed to make him happy!" he snapped to no one.

And with that, the ghost disappeared.

**_23: Doll-_**

The new girl here was pretty, cute even! Nomi watched her silently, loathing her. Randy was laughing with her, calling her 'Doll' and kissing her and hugging and such. _She's dead._

Nomi got closer, and heard her real name. Theresa. 'What a stupid name' the small boy thought in disgust.

12 am rang, and Nomi grinned evilly as he saw Theresa look at him and pale. He waved, and vanished.

"Doll, are you okay?"

"...yeah, Randy. I'm fine."

_**24: Stuffed (Continued from above)-**_

Her screams still echoed in his mind, the scene already replaying in his mind as Randy stayed, shaking, in a corner.

_Everything was going so smoothly. Too smoothly, in fact, which got Randy on edge. He watched Theresa out of the corner of his eyes, making sure she didn't fuck up. If she did... he shook his head. The air was quiet, silent, calculating. _

_Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Nomi were on stage, but something was... off, to say. They were together, and whispering, one of them looking up to glare at the cameras every now and then. He watched in mild interest, but remembered the music box as he wound it. In truth, the puppet wasn't in the box. It was curled around his waist, sitting much like a child._

_The Marionette had gotten a dark look from Nomi when he had appeared in the hallway a couple of days ago and they were in the same position. _

_Theresa began pulling down her mask, causing Randy to follow her lead. A pair of metal footsteps followed the action, and soon, Toy Bonnie appeared in their vision. He seemed confused, but at a growl, he sighed, and reached for Theresa's mask. Randy's heart leapt. What was the bastard doing?!  
_

_"I don't know why we have to do this, Nomi." TB whined, looking down at the cat, who was actually made like a cat. "They're just animatronics."_

_"Just do it, you fool." Nomi lept up onto the desk, and stared at Randy coolly with his eyes. "We shall see what happens. "_

_With another sigh, TB pulled off Theresa's mask with ease, causing TB to screech. "You were right!"_

_He lunged at her, and Randy tried to go and stop him. But he found he couldn't, as he suddenly smashed into a chest. It was Nomi, but as a... neko? _

_"Ah ah ah, Cunningham. You've already crossed me once. This is your consequence." He glared, shoving Randy back down into his chair. Randy froze, watching as Theresa was dragged away, screaming and crying for the bunny to let her go._

_He ignored her. Nomi suddenly leaned down, and hissed,"You are _mine,_ Cunningham. Remember that." _

_Then, his eyes changed for a brief second before he followed TB. It was silent. Randy remained sitting, far past the time he was supposed to go home and long after the screams had stopped._

It had been three hours since, and Randy still didn't know how to react.

_**25: Solo-**_

"What do you mean, I have to sing? You already have animatronics with you, why a human?!" Randy yelped, staring at the Boss with big eyes.

"It means that you do this, or you're fired. And, it's because an animatronic was found with blood on their hands, so that made the kids scared of them. We need a human in order to regain their trust."

"But-!"

"No more protests unless you wanna be homeless!" the Boss man snapped, sending him out.

Randy sighed, and watched the stage wearily. Nomi, in his human form, was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and slowly turned to look at him. What he said next sent shivers down Randy's spine.

"Hello, _Doll~"_

**_26: Forced-_**

It was a small child's birthday, and the birthday boy was nowhere to be found. Instead of worrying, the other children took this chance to smoosh their face in ice cream and cake, causing the Day Watch to go and save them from drowning in sweetness. The birthday boy, however, was watching a small boy whom sat, wearing a dress, and playing Queens with himself and one other girl, named Jessica.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking at the purple-haired boy.

Startled, the young boy looked up and whispered,"R-Randy..."

"I'm Nomi! " he took Randy's hand and shook it excitedly. "Hey, wanna play a game?!"

"What g-game..?" the smaller boy asked wearily.

"Ninjas! I can be a ninja, and you can be a princess! I'll protect you, as my princess!" he got up and struck a few karate poses, Randy watching on.

"I-I'm not s-sure I wanna p-play..." he whispered, scared of offending the karate-posing boy.

"Well," the boy wrinkled his nose. "It's my birthday, so you _have _to play."

With a small yelp, Randy was tossed over Nomi's shoulder, the other running off to a small, abandoned Cove. There, Randy was set in a chair, and Nomi bowed down before him.

"B-But I d-don't wanna p-play!" Randy whimpered. He wasn't good with people, and with his mother gone for a small business to take care of, he was alone. Alone, and _forced to play as a princess._

"Just play with me!" The red headed-boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

Randy paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. "F-Fine..."

_**27: Purr-**_

Randy's friend had gone to a small party without him. He didn't know how to feel about the boy, who was apparently named Nomi, that abandoned him at the prospect of going to a party with Golden Freddy.

Before he could ponder on this much longer, his mother came. He smiled, and ran over to her, saying that he met a friend, but they had to leave. Nothing seemed suspicious until it was said that five children was murdered in the pizzeria. They were only classified as 'Missing' because their bodies couldn't be found.

When Randy had found out one of the missing children was his friend Nomi, he'd cried until he could cry no more. He hadn't known it then, but he had grown to love the pushy Ninja boy. As he had grown, he never forgot the young child. Instead, he seemed to wallow, never dating, only hanging with friends and acting happy. But he was cracking. Coming back here had been a big mistake on his part, especially when he'd seen their 'new' animatronic; Nomi the Cat.

It had been fifteen years since the children went missing, and the now 19 year old boy was sobbing into his knees in a corner of a Party Room. He felt a small warmth under his hand, lifting it, and a purr coming from beside him. He lifted his eyes to see the cat, looking at him with tilted head and confused eyes.

He let the cat sniff him, then dragged it to his chest, sobbing into the cat's fur. All the while, it continued to purr, soothing the boy until he fell asleep.

_**28: It's Me-**_

"How could you say that?!" Randy snapped at the Neko-robot thing, whom stood looking down at him.

Nomi sighed, swinging his legs absentmindedly. He towered over the boy, standing up or sitting down. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Why would I lie over such a tragic event?" he questioned, staring at the boy he remembered so well. He could almost picture him still wearing the dress.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a _robot, _something that doesn't understand _feelings, _that only picked up on what _i _remembered!" the boy was standing now, finger prodding the boy's chest. His tail twitched in irritation at this.

His eyes narrowed, and he interrupted the boy's rant about how he was lying, he was a bastard, he couldn't possibly be the child from Randy's childhood, by grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the wall. The boy put up a struggle, still crying out obscenities and sobs coming out every now and then. Nomi patiently waited until the boy fell limp, sobbing as he stared down at his feet, which were up above the floor.

"I would never lie to you." Nomi stated calmly. "I swear to you, it is me. Nomi. We met here, at the pizzeria, when you were playing Queens, wearing a black silk dress with red trim, black gloves with a symbol on it's top of the hand."

Randy remained silent. He continued.

"You didn't want to play Ninjas, but I forced you to because I wanted to play it with you, and it was because I liked you, though I never told you that. You had such vibrant purple hair, and still do. " He paused, leaning down so that Randy was forced to look at him. "Please, Randy. You must believe me."

Randy sniffled, closing his eyes. "If you really are Nomi, answer me these; did I have a studder, and why did you leave me alone?"

"You had an adorable studder, tripping over your words. I found it adorable, though others annoying. I left you alone because I wanted to go to a party with Golden Freddy, although I regret going now."

A moment of silence before Randy was sobbing again. Nomi eased him off the wall and let him curl into his chest, gently stroking the boy's hair as he calmed him down.

"I-I never f-forgot you!" Randy cried. "I w-was hoping t-that you must h-have moved w-without telling m-me..." he choked on another sob.

Nomi smiled gently, laying his cheek on the top of the Night Watch's head. "I know...I know..."

"It r-really was y-you... all a-along..."

"Yes...it's me..."

**_29: Kisses-_**

"Please Randy?" The Neko boy begged. "Just one!"

"No." Randy scooted away, holding the Hershey's kisses in his arms, and popping one into his mouth. "I thought cats would get sick if they ate chocolate."

"I'm not a full cat!" he hissed, watching Randy as he slowly rolled his tongue over the kiss. _That fucking kid._

"Sure, that's what you said yesterday when you were full cat sitting in my lap and asking to be pet." he laughed slightly.

Nomi remained silent, still watching Randy. He had a smirk on his face.

"Nomi, what are you-MMPH!"

Nomi had kissed the boy, easing his lip open and slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. Randy closed his eyes, unable to move as the was was behind him. He shoved Nomi away, only to find his kiss gone from his mouth. He glared at Nomi.

"_You little-"_

"We should do more sometime~" Nomi smirked, biting down on the kiss teasingly as Randy heated up rather quickly.

"No, you stupid cat!"

**_30: Dirty-_**

"I'm not getting in that tub." Nomi eyes said tub suspisiously, glaring at the water in it.

Randy stood beside it, tapping his foot. "You smell of blood and mucus. You're going in the tub!"

"Never! You can't make me!" Nomi hissed, still up on the cupboard.

Randy sighed. "I didn't want to say this, but, if you come down, I'll get in with you."

Nomi perked. "No shorts or bathing suit?"

Flushed, the blue eyed boy nodded. "No shorts or bathing suits."

As Nomi came down, he muttered. "You're dirty inside and out."

The other animatronics, however, decided to ignore the interesting sounds that emanated from the bathroom and instead focused on making sure the kiddies didn't hear it.

_**A/N: Wohoo! You know, guys, fanart is welcomed, and so are ideas! Anyway, I did this cause I could, and also because we almost have two months until the 4th game comes out! WOHOO!~ I might continue this series. Idk.**_


	15. Sex at Midnight

_**A/N: Lmao, I got a request!~ **_

_**Sooo,**_Ninjablue245 **_wanted me to write about how Randy kept messing with Nomi's kink, even though it was once a long shot! So, here I go~ ENJOY THE SMUT, LOSERS. ((I'm just kidding ,you guys are awesome.))_**

"...Randy, now you are just being cruel." Nomi pouted, folding his arms as he looked at his lover's attire for this 'Halloween'.

The purple-haired boy snickered, adjusting his skirt slightly and his wig as well. "It's your fault! You made me mad, and now, this is your punishment. You get to see me all day in this outfit, and you can't act on it~"

He wore a Japanese School Girl outfit, black and red respectivly, while he wore a pure-black wig, which went down to his waist. He wore make-up, which made him look suspisiously like a girl. His slim body was hidden, though, by the shirt and the jacket. His stockings went up to the middle of his thighs, and the black shoes clicked in happy glee at making Nomi all hot and bothered already.

Before Nomi could enact anything, they heard a car horn, and then the famous Howard Wienerman appeared in the doorway.

"Yo, Cunningham! Come on! We're gonna miss out on the candy!" Yes, Howard was there, dressed as a character from Grave Punchers: Final Call ((completely made up). "Wow, bro, you took this to a whole new level. I thought you were someone else for a moment!" he whistled his appreciation.

"We're coming!" he called, grabbing his bag, which looked just like one a Japanese school girl would carry.

The red head glared at the smaller boy, or both of them. He wrapped his arm around Randy as he stared down Howard, before the young man went out to wait for them.

Nomi, dressed in an outfit he had found, which consisted of a long robe, and a skin tight outfit, followed swiftly, still mad as he was forced to watch Randy's behind in the short skirt. It was black, which made it seem all the more... calling. He waited agonizing hours, watching as Randy and Howard went trick or treating, and participated in it slightly himself. Many times, he swore Randy teased him by 'accidentally' lifting the skirt and then pretending nothing had happened.

After gathering a large amount of candy, they went to a party. People grinded on others, others getting tipsy and throwing up in the tub. Someone was asleep on the chandelier, to which Nomi clapped because," It takes concentration and skill to get up on a chandelier when you are drunk."

Randy danced happily, getting hit on by many boys, and Bash even trying to drag the smaller boy upstairs. Nomi was glad that Randy could use the hydro fist as he heard a loud,"NINJA HYDRO FIST!" and a loud cry of pain. He chuckled, his eyes tracing Randy's body as he danced. Turning to face Nomi, Randy smirked, walking over and sitting on his lap, legs on either side of the 800-and-16 year old ((idk)).

Hands placed themselves on hips, and the other, slimmer pair went around the neck, playing with the long hair. Nomi leaned in, kissing Randy. He could taste cherries on the other's lips, meaning he'd had a Shirley Temple. Licking the younger's lips, he almost begged for entrance, and yet Randy was a tease at heart. He kept his mouth closed, pushing against Nomi as he grinded his ass on Nomi's bulge.

Irritated, Nomi's hands traveled to Randy's ass, groping it. He squeaked, opening his mouth to let out a small moan as Nomi slithered in, dominating and exploring. People whistled, reminding Nomi of where they were as he pulled away, causing Randy to whine. He whispered in Randy's ear, then nipped it, causing the drunken boy to nod, getting up and tugging Nomi along impatiently.

Doors were passed, all rooms occupied. Well, almost all. There was one room in which was free, and that was the hosts's bedroom. Like they cared. The damn brat had five beds in the room, but everyone seemed to have a hush hush agreement to not go into the hosts room. But no, the host didn't' have brothers, or sisters, no. They were just spoiled and have five beds in one room.

Nomi walked into the room, holding Randy's hand tightly as he closed the door and locked it. Pushing the younger boy onto the largest bed, Randy opened his legs slightly more, tugging Nomi down with him as he kissed him. Nomi's mouth was hungry and searching, trying to explore places he'd been before, hoping to find a new place to touch, to tease. But no, Randy had already showed him everything.

Nomi teasingly pulled off Randy's shoes and stockings, causing the younger to purr in warm content. Nomi leaned his head down, sucking and biting on Randy's neck, causing a loud moan to erupt from the smaller being. Nomi's hands slid over Randy's thighs, biting into his neck as he drew blood. A small hiss came from the blue-eyed beauty, causing him to return to licking and sucking on it.

Randy mewled, meaning he wanted to talk. "I w-want to suck you o-off." he whined, staring into Nomi's eyes as he said this.

The onyx-eyed man blinked in surprise, before smirking. "If that's what you want." he purred, shifting off of Randy.

Randy nodded, and got up, pushing Nomi onto the bed to sit. His back leaned against the headboard, and Randy got in between his legs, pulling down the bottoms of Nomi's costume, watching as the member sprung out, erect and proud. A bright red dusting settled on Randy's face. He was on his elbows and knees, and he could tell that Nomi was looking at his ass, which was revealed because of the short skirt slipping up.

He put the tip of the member in his mouth, sucking on the head as he closed his eyes. Nomi groaned slightly, his hand going and resting in the purple-hair. Randy, at this, deepthroated him, salivating the member. He pulled back entirely and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft a few times. He returned his mouth to the member, licking up the shaft before he sucked on the head again.

Nomi's mind was growing hazy. He groaned again, thrusting his hips up into Randy's mouth. The young boy let out a startled hum, only bringing more pleasure to the red-head. Randy reached up to fondle Nomi's ball, causing him to gasp as he felt another wave of pleasure. This was, by far, the best blowjob he'd had in a long while, the best having been when Randy was first starting out, and had been unsure, leaving teasing licks and sucks.

He felt his orgasm building; staring at Randy's ass wasn't helping the case either. He watched as Randy pulled up again, stroking his member before he would lean back down and lick his member again.

"Fuck, Randy, I'm gonna..." he groaned again, another thrust meeting Randy.

The younger smirked, his actions growing more quick and almost harsh on the sucking. Before Nomi could pull back on Randy's hair, he came, Randy sucking up the cum and licking any excess from Nomi's member.

Nomi watched with lustful eyes, pulling him from his member and pinning him down. He put his fingers in Randy's mouth, him obediently sucking on them until they dripped with the saliva. He forcefully removed Randy's skirt, along with the underwear that went with it. He inserted two fingers in immedietly, Randy not even wincing at the pain. ((Wink wonk)) A third, then a fourth. Randy was impatiently pushing against the fingers, whining as he finally felt Nomi's member tease his hold.

"N-nomi, pleasee!" He whined. Nomi only smirked as he flipped the young boy onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air.

He ran his hands over Randy's ass, almost purring at the sight of it. Randy was whining still, and his hands were trying to push himself up. Nomi took the tie that was on the old costume and tied Randy's hands together, forcing his back to curve as he was tied to the end of the bed. Nomi returned to gazing at his lover's ass, smirking as he heard the purple-haired boy squeak as he licked the rim.

"D-Don't put your t-tongue there!" Randy cried out, drawing stares from people outside to the door. They shrugged, and went back to partying.

But Nomi ignored Randy's pleas, still tongue-fucking him until he deemed himself horny enough to actually tease Randy with his member. He nudged the head at Randy's entrance, causing the boy to whine and buck against his restraints.

"Do you need this?~" Nomi purred, taking Randy's whine as a yes, he did need it. "Do you _really _need it?"

"Y-Yes, Nomi, p-please, fuck me!" he whimpered, his face buried into the pillows.

Nomi pretended to think it over, then shrugged. "If you do say you _need _it."

With those words, grasping his lover's hips, he pushed into Randy, letting out a moan. No matter how many times they did this, Randy would always be tight and hot, causing him to gasp and moan. At Randy's moans, he thrusted again, slapping against Randy as his hands dug into his hips. Randy winced, feeling the bruises already starting to form before another moan came from him.

Nomi's thrusts grew more erratic as the time went on, Randy's moans growing more and more erotic as he felt the binds dig into him, how Nomi kept marking him. He felt the puddle in his stomach, groaning as he hid his face into the pillows again. He pushed against Nomi as best he could, feeling Nomi tighten in him. Nomi dropped his head on Randy's back, gasping as he felt himself cum into Randy.

Randy let out a small screech, dropping and gasping as he came as well. Nomi pulled out, cleaning Randy up with a rag he always kept around with him. He used sensual, slow wipes, causing Randy to moan slightly. He looked up at Nomi, eyes tired as he allowed Nomi to untie him. He sat up, yawning.

"Wanna put on a show?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. As Nomi kissed him deeply, he mumbled against the other's lips,"Yes."

As they dressed, they made sure everything was as it was before, including Randy. The old people from before had disappeared somewhere, so when Nomi came out with a 'furious' Randy slung over his shoulder, shouting angerly.

"I told you, Randy, there was nothing in there. You are drunk, now let's go home."

Randy was still a little tipsy, so he giggled and said," No, keep me here, I have a good view."

Yes, he was indeed staring at Nomi's ass. He couldn't help it. "I wouldn't doubt it. Why don't we go home for more... _enjoyable_, activities."

"Yes please!~" The people stared after them as a limp Randy was carried out of the house, and that was when the whispers erupted, all of them having fantasies about how they might have sex. All of them were quite erotic, and not quite far from the truth.

Randy and Nomi had a blast that night, and not just because of the sex. They also jumped into a stream, egged Bash Johnson's house, ran down the streets (Randy), and laying in a field, where they made out for a while. After that, they went home, enjoying the quiet night, hand in hand.

Nomi looked over to Randy, who was, in his case, truly beautiful as he watched water drip from his lover's hair, see the makeup running down his face slightly. Laughing, he kissed Randy, feeling soft lips press back.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Nomi."

**_A/N: Goddammit, now I want to write a threesome using one of my ocs...you guys kill me. Tell me._**

**_Do you want Randy and Nomi to have a threesome with_**

**_a) Reader_**

**_b) MALE READER ((please, I'm begging on this one.))_**

**_or _**

**_C) My oc. _**

_**Kay guys, hope you enjoyed the smut, baiiiii**_


	16. You, Me, and Him

**_A\N: *loud screeching* MALE READER! MALE READER! FUCK YES!_**

You were the new kid in town, and everyone was excited. They didn't have many new people here, due to the monster attacks. Your (h/c) was really beautiful, and many people commented on it, and ran their hands through it. With permission, of course. Your eyes, however, really got people talking. Your (e/c) sparkled, told of untold stories that everyone could hear of if they only asked.

Rumors were started about the small boy, where he came from and the secrets behind his eyes. You were slightly disturbed by the questions, and preferred to sit in a corner where no one usually went. You were, in fact, there now. People threw food at other people, there was loud chatter, and some music. You noticed none of this as you listened to your favorite song, reading a book.

"Hey." Morgan, the most popular girl in school, said to you. "New boy. Come sit with us."

Nodding silently, as you were a bit shy, you gathered your things and went to the 'cool table'. It consisted of Bash's squad, Bash himself who was eyeing you, and three others. One had bright red hair and dark onyx eyes, the other bright purple hair and blue eyes, and the last orange hair with hazel eyes. Speaking to these three specifically, you said something that would make you face-palm later.

"Are those hair colors real?" you said with a small smile.

"We'll tell you if you tell us your name." the red-head spoke up.

"O-Oh... it's (y/n)." you said while flushing awkwardly.

"Alright, (y/n), sit down!" the purple-haired one said. "I'm Randy. This is Howard, and this is Nomi."

"They're dating, Nomi and Randy, so don't hope to get with either of them. That is, if you are gay." Morgan smirked at the look on your face.

"H-How...?" you started.

"You are just so honkin' flamboyant, kid." she replied, chewing on a fry. "And hey! You came just in time for gravy fries!"

"G-gravy fries?" you tilted your head, people staring at you. Blood rushed to your face again.

"It's really honkin' good, just try it!" Morgan said, shoving some gravy fries in your face.

"Um... thank you?" you grasped one, and chewed slowly. Silently, while everyone held bated breath, you shrug. "(f/f) is better."

Some people rolled their eyes, the others just sighed, then went back to talking. The cafeteria lady snorted, and went back to serving a few people that were still in line. Principle Slimovitz walked around handing people detentions. You became flustered, and spoke to Nomi and Randy.

"Um... did I say something wrong?" you looked sad. You like people; somewhat. Sometimes you needed to be alone.

"No, nothing wrong at all." Nomi laughed some, guaranteeing you a ticket to sigh in relief. "Most people here just like gravy fries."

"You did nothing wrong, trust us." Randy smiled, putting his hand on your shoulder. You looked down at your (f/c) shirt.

Laughing, you shoved his hand off and proceeded to goof off with the idiots. Nomi, however, seemed to be sizing you up, even when you were distracted. Oh, he had plans for you, yes indeed.

-a few months later, because the writer is fuckin' lazy-

Yes, your parents had decided to stay for good, even though you had almost been stanked several times, and nearly killed dozens more. You sat underneath a tree, quietly thinking of Nomi and Randy. They were acting strange. Touching you longer and more than necessary, inviting you to private sessions quite frequently. And just now, they had invited you to a party that was set for that night.

Strange, you thought. But strange is something you liked. You were always more than a bit weird, even though you'd never been kissed. Hey, maybe that was why you were weird! You shook your head, laughing to yourself. You brushed grass off of your ass, unaware of the two watching the movement.

"Are you positive you want to share?~" Randy purred, looking over to his lover.  
"Oh, yes. I adore this one, as well as you, Randy." the other purred back lowly, kissing Randy's cheek. "And by tonight, we shall have him."

"That sounds perfect." the two laughed as they walked away, hand in hand.

-TO THE PRE-PARTY! (I know what you were thinking when I wrote pre. Perverts.)-

You stood in front of the house, which was a bright yellow color. Smiling nervously, you tugged your (f/c) jacket closer to yourself. It was slightly chilly. Walking in, nobody noticed you as they were already drunk and some were even passed out. Those people were being carried out to the sidewalk, so that way they could be poured on by the upcoming rain to sober them up.

Nomi and Randy had made sure there was a small room for people who were dragged to the party who didn't want to drink at all in another part of the house. You were slightly surprised at this, and at that moment, bumped into Nomi. You smiled up at him nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" you unclenched your hands, not seeing any anger (or lust) in his eyes. Instead, he laughed and bowed.

"His Majesty has showed up!" he chuckled, unbending. You felt him look you over, and for some reason, you kind of liked it.

'Ugh, damn pot in the air.' you thought to yourself. "His majesty?" you snikered a bit.

Randy jumped on Nomi's back, grinning down at you. He looked kind of drunk, but not really. You smiled weakly, waving up at him. You never liked parties, and nerves were getting to you.

"Sup, virgin boy!" He laughed as you flushed and tossed an empty cup at his head. Thankfully, you made it. Sadly, it wasn't quite empty, and he got drenched in what appeared to be water. He groaned. "Great, now I have to take a shower!"

Nomi smirked, mouthing a 'thank you' to you. You mouthed back 'no problem'. "Mind if I join you?~" Nomi growled sensationally.

Randy nodded happily. "Onward, steed! Oh, and (y/n), when all the guests leave, tell us when, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" you smile, and tug your (f/c) shirt more towards to you.

With a smile, then a laugh, the two disappeared upstairs. A smile tugged at your lips, although, you realized, it was a sad smile. You really wished you had a nice relationship like them. Sighing, you plopped onto the couch to record the drunkards and make a small promise to never, _ever _drink. ((I am very serious. I will beat your ass if you drink.))

-later-

"Yeah yeah, Jack. Get out of here! No,you can't leave your Jackbots here." you said lamely, thanking Chase with a nod as he carried the drunk redhead out of the house.

Sighing, you rubbed your face. While it was funny for half an hour of seeing some of your friends make asses of themselves, it really quickly got boring, and you eventually began shoving people out of the house with the help of a few people from out of town, named Omi, a guy that kept calling himself a 'little geko', Kimikio, Clay, and Rai.

"You're pretty cool." Rai said, giving you a thumbs up as he left.

"Yeah. You're also the cutest guy I've ever met." Kimiko smiled, laughing as you flushed and rubbed your neck, looking away.

"He is not the cute! He is the warrior!" omi called.

"Okay, all of you, out! Go! Go!" you said, determined not to be embarrassed.

They all left, laughing their asses off while you grinded your teeth together. Silently, you stalked upstairs, hoping to bring some quiet. Halfway up there, your thoughts settled, and you smiled happily, letting out a sigh. As you continued your way upstairs, unaware of what was to happen.

Standing outside the white door that was Nomi and Randy's room, you knocked once, twice, three times. You hummed, rocking on your heels. Nomi opened the door, and you gulped harshly upon seeing him only in a towel.

"Hey, (y/n). Is everyone gone?"

You nodded. "Y-Yeah, so I'm j-just g-gonna go then..."

A hand on your shoulder revealed Randy, also in a towel. "C'mon, (y/n), we kinda wanted to show you something."

'Crap...' you thought as you were dragged into their room.

-Nomi's pov-

He was too cute. The flustered look on his face when he saw that I was only in a towel made me want to take a picture. Chuckling as Randy pulled him into the room, our plan was set. The plan was to lure (y/n) into the party, and make sure everyone left thanks to said person. Once everyone was gone, he would come upstairs, and thusly try to tell us that everyone was gone. From there, we would lead him into the room, and have a little 'fun' with him. We knew he liked us both. I will enjoy having a new little toy to play with.

He was sitting on the bed, still flustered as I approached him, smirking. Unease bloomed across his face, a hand going up and almost touching his face. He seemed to be unsure as I brushed my fingers against the side of his face, smirking more as Randy's hands danced across his thighs.

"Oh, (y/n) (y/n) (y/n)..." Randy and I chuckled, a mischiefous gleam in my eyes as I grasped his face firmly in my hand. "There are consiquences to being so curious~"

He squeaked, obviously surprised with what was going on. His hands came up to try and stop us, but Randy held them firmly in his grip. Droplets of water dripped onto his cheeks as we stood over him, observing him.

"Such wonderful (your skin complexion)." Randy smirked, kissing his cheek.

"What's going on?!" (y/n) Cried out, shivering as I began to slowly and teasingly take off his shirt. "I-I thought..!"

"We're always willing to share~" I purred into his ear, licking his earlobe.

He shivered again, and I could tell his will was falling rather quickly. I can't wait to be inside him, to feel his tightness. I gripped his face tighter, preventing him from talking again, and gazed into his eyes.

"Such lovely eyes you have, (nickname)..." I smirked, pecking his lips. His eyes were wide as Randy whined.

"Aww, I wanna have him first!" he chuckled, watching as (y/n) flushed darker.

"I never said you couldn't. " I laughed, watching as (y/n) began to become rather bothered by a little problem.

Randy smirked. "Good." He pushed (y/n) down, removing the younger boy's shirt with ease.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" he cried out in his small voice, not quite objecting to our actions.

"Because, dear (y/n), we absolutly find you adorable~" Randy cooed, unbuckling his pants.

(y/n) eyed him wearily. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Only if you let it." Randy let out a laugh, tapping his fingers against (y/n)'s lips. "Now suck, and it'll hurt less~"

A sigh came from the one below Randy, before sucking on Randy's fingers. I could see a problem grow in Randy's pants as well, and smirked.

"Hurry, Randy, or I might take him for myself~" I laughed, watchign as Randy rolled his eyes.

"You'll get your turn." He snarked, pulling his fingers from (y/n)'s mouth. "Now get on your hands and knees, (nickname)."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

Randy nodded. "Yes, yes you do."

Grumbling slightly, he did so, flustered as he buried his face into the sheets and blankets, his nice ass in the air. Randy teasingly pulled down his pants, then his boxers. Rubbing his ass appreciativly, he laughed some.

"I can see why you like this view so much, Nomi."

I only tapped my wrist. "I'm giving you thirty seconds, or else I take him."

A pout. "Fine." To (y/n), he said,"This might hurt a bit, and we're in a hurry, so it's gonna hurt more than the normal."

He only squeaked his anger, burying his face further. Pushing in a finger, Randy watched as (y/n)'s fingers clenched. Short gasps came from the younger, but soon it was gone. 'He deals with pain well,' I thought. Another finger joined the first, and soon (y/n) yelped, his knuckles going white.

"R-Right there..." he moaned.

Randy only grinned, looking proud as he pressed the spot over and over. I coughed, and a third finger was finally added. After around three seconds or so of this, the purple-haired boy of mine pulled out his fingers.

"This is gonna hurt a lot." Randy warned (y/n), who only looked up with wide, slightly teary eyes. The sight turned me on immeansly.

Without another warning, Randy shoved himself in, causing (y/n) to scream in agony. Tears streamed down his face, and his breathing got choppy and ragged. I waited patiently for when I could join in on the fun. With Randy already causing him great pain, I decided to wait, wait for when the pain subsided.

It happened in five short minutes, though for (y/n), it could have been hours. He shifted, then softly told Randy to move. I walked forward, and sat on the bed in front of the younger. He looked up at me with wide eyes, wondering what Iw as going to do to him. I coaxed his head up, and pulled off my towel.

"Just work your way slowly~" I smirked, watching as he uneasily took me into his mouth.

He was amazing, and I would have doubted that he wasn't a virgin. yet, I did know. Do not ask me how I knew. I just knew. As time passed, he sped, and I looked to Randy. He looked back, and kissed me on the lips sweetly. I kissed back, adding passion and love to it. Randy was pleasuring (y/n) as much as he could, and vibrations from my member told me that (y/n) was enjoying himself.

My balls tightened, and I knew that I was going to cum soon. A look from Randy told me he was going to as well. (y/n)'s body was shaking, and I smirked. Randy was the first to cum, then me, then finally, (y/n). Pulling out of him, Randy went off to take another shower, inviting (y/n). He only shook his head, slowly getting up on wobbling legs.

"(nickname)" I said, helping him up. He looked to me, flushed, and looked away. "Let me help."

Slowly nodding, he smiled. "That was... fun..." he whispered, embarrassed.

"We could always do it again~"

Upon this, he shook his head wildly. "Hell no! My ass hurts way too badly!"

I chuckled, and helped him to the shower as Randy got out. "I can trust you to not fall?"

Right as I said this, he slipped. Catching him into my arms, I smirked. "Guessing not."

-your pov again-

Wonderful. Great. Now my ass hurt twice as much. I sent Nomi a death glare, causing him to laugh and kiss my cheek.

"You _ass_."

"I couldn't help it, you were just so enticing. " He smiled, holding my hand as I puffed out my cheeks in an obvious sign of anger.

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Indeed. I'd do this all over again."

They both kissed me at the same time, and I flustered. "Soo you two are going to share me?"

"Correct. "

"Who gets me when?" i asked nervously.

"Randy gets you Sunday to Wensday, and I get you the rest of the days. Rather, we share you at the same time on Wensday." Nomi purred into my ear.

As I sighed, feeling them get into another mood for another round, I wondered how the hell I had gotten into this position.

_**A/n" AHHHH, I'M SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED, BUT I'M NOT CHANGING IT. BAIIIIIII**_


	17. I am your Guardian

_**A/N: I'm going to jump right into this one.**_

"Mom, will you tell us that story again?" Nomi asked his mother, hands folded on her knee. She smiled, handing him the old book.

"Nomi, it is time for bed." She chuckled, picking up the young boy and placing him in his bed. "If you put the book under your head, you will dream of the story, however." she smiled, and waddled off.

Nomi frowned, puffing out his cheeks in mock-anger. His brother, Daiku, looked over to him, looking up from his own book. He put it down, and slowly, and quietly, made his way over to his brother, making sure to skip all the boards that creaked. He opened the window, putting a finger to his lips with a silly smile. Nomi perked up, and watched as his brother tip-toed over to his bed.

"Little brother, do you like that story?" Daiku whispered, picking up the book and flipping to the page that his mother had closed with a bookmark. Nomi nodded violently. "Did you know," Daiku whispered with wide eyes. "That Mr. Frost has been seen by kids our age?"

Nomi's eyes were so wide, Daiku would have sworn that they would have fallen out. He chuckled, poking his brothers nose. His brother had an obsession with Randy Frost, who had amethyst-colored hair and 'frosted' eyes. He was a boy that had first been the guardian of light, then had frozen in a pond in England, where they were now. Now, it is said that Randy roams the Earth, freezing everything so the frost will not frost his heart and make him cold.

The small 7-year-old, Nomi, was currently keeping a journal on all sightings, as well as what he thought Randy looked like. He would document any interesting frost patterns, and follow human footprints to their owners, always disappointed in not finding Randy when he came home with bright red ears and nose that almost matched his hair.

"Mum!" he had called when he'd gotten home. "A shadow followed me today! And, and and I lost my journal, but then it flew into my face, as if someone had dropped it there! I think it was Randy, mum!" he was begotten with pride.

His mother, Angela, had keeled down, tweaking his nose while smiling. "Is that so? Well, why don't you go write it down in your little journal? This may be valuable information!" she laughed as Nomi's eyes went wide, the young boy dashing down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Now it was midnight, and Nomi was wrapped in large blankets. The two brothers looked out, smiling at the moon which is said to have given Randy his powers. Daiku eventually started nodding off, whispering a,"Goodnight" to his brother. Nomi was too excited to sleep, his experience today keeping him awake. He stared at the moon, then down at the rooftops of London. He smiled, putting on the top hat that was much too large for him.

"I will find you, Randy Frost." he swore. "And we'll be the bestest of friends!"

-10 years later-

Nomi stood in the walkway, writing in his very worn journal. Despite having it for ten years, he still hasn't filled it. It had pages falling out in some places, some torn out entirely. There was a monical hanging from a chain, and a pocket watch hanging from Nomi's front jacket. He had on a vest, a hat, and some new shoes he had spent the rest of his money on. He tapped a pen to his lip, looking at the frost that was occurring on the building in front of him.

Above him, a teenage boy with a staff watched him. He'd watched him for years, possibly since he was born. He couldn't help himself. The kid was a magnet for danger, and once even almost crashed through a frozen pond if Randy hadn't frozen it. Since that day, the child had been documenting everything that happened to him, every time Randy had intervened, and sometimes just for fun. Cupid hated this, however.

They argued that soon Death would notice how the child kept avoiding them by frost, and that would lead to Randy being found out. Randy merely shrugged, taking his chances. He loved the kid, grew to adore him even. Sometimes, the child would see him. And Death. They frowned down on Randy at first, but after spending a day with Nomi, they changed their mind and blessed them or good days.

Randy smiled a sad smile. Nomi would never be meant to see him. He wasn't allowed to, not allowed to peer into the supernatural world that Randy lived in. Death would take care of that when the mortal would die, and soon Randy would no longer be alone. But alas, he still had around 30-40 years before that could happen. He jumped onto the next building, then decided to float down, face-to-face with the human.

The boy shivered, looking up from his writing. He couldn't see Randy, but Randy could see him, and that suited him just fine. He stared at the boy's features. His wide brown eyes, his bright red hair peeking out from that ridiculous hat. Smiling, Randy pecked this boy, no, man's lips, making this man smile. He chuckled.

"Hello, Randy."

Randy got a thrill hearing those words come from those lips. He wished those eyes would roam over him, look at his baggy black sweater, his thin pants. Randy wasn't proud of his appearance, but this boy might be. Nomi was talking. He smiled.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I hope..."

Rolling his eyes, Randy took Nomi's hat, who began to shudder in protest as Randy flied off with it on his head. He waved to Nomi, not knowing that Nomi was waving back, a huge cheek-splitting grin on his face.

-later that night-

The 'purple-haired menace', as Daiku so kindly put it, opened the window to Nomi's room. Cold wind flushed out the warm air, but swarmed around the fire, as if to warm themselves once more. Randy looked at Nomi, who was sleeping on the desk once more. A large grin wove it's way onto Randy's face, and raising his staff, he prepared to swing it down.

A pale hand swung to meet it, and there sat Nomi, grinning as he looked Randy over once more. Randy's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake.

"Nomi, don't yo-AaAAHH!" Randy thumped onto the floor, his staff having been tugged from him and forcing him to fall on his ass onto the floor. "Not fair, Nomi!"

"You started it." the 17-year-old chidded him. He waited patiently for Randy to realize what was going on.

"Wait... you can see me!" Randy jumped up, ignoring the pain in the ass he now had. "And grab my staff apparently." He growled, yanking it back. Nomi snikered.

"I could see you for a good few hours now."

"Wait.. since when?!"

"Since you stole my hat. Can I have it back?" Nomi held out his hand expectantly.

Randy grumbled, taking off Nomi's hat and placing it in his hand. Nomi smiled, sticking it on his head. "Good Guardian."

The blue-eyed boy leaned on his staff. "Guardian? Wouldn't call myself a guardian, per say."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am mischievous. I will ice your carriage to the ground, blow hats, coats, and scarves off. I will freeze your water. " he wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call that good, but not completely evil."

Randy pretended to look offended. "How dare?" he stole Nomi's journal, who instantly began to protest. "Me, not me, me, me, me, horrid drawing of me, me, me, not me."

Nomi huffed. "What are you doing?"

"I believe the right question is what are you doing _documenting _me like an _animal?_"

For once, Nomi's face flushed a bright red. "Um.. research."

"For over 10 years? I'm flattered."

"That's not what I-"

"This information is wrong." Nomi stopped talking, looking confused.

"Which part?"

"_Randy Frost is known to kiss people, and call it the 'Cold Blooded Kiss'. If he kisses you, your lips will freeze, causing a reaction of you being unable to revel in being chosen._" He snapped the book shut.

"I just thought I should add that in." Nomi twiddled his thumbs, looking away and thirty shades of embarrassed.

Randy smiled, leaning down and kissing Nomi once more. "Well, I guess you're not wrong."

Nomi smiled.

_What a lovely day._

_**AN: Find the movie referances. Ready, go! *slams this down and runs away***_


	18. This is Halloween

_**A/N: So sorry for not updating guys! Here's a Halloween special, but I'm not good at this, so sorry! I don't really have a computer most of the time, so chill yourselves. I've had more asks for this story being updated than encouragments to take my time. Sheesh.  
**_

Bitter Octover air filled the air, leaves long dead crunching under the feet of trick-or-treaters. The smell of opened candy and soda filled the air, with just a hint of smashed pumkins. Probably Bash and his gang. Destroying more kid's Halloweens, the jerks. There was a group, however, that was yet untouched. They weren't drawn on, covered in slime, or had bruises from being beaten up (poor Bucky...) by their choice of costumes.

No, this group contained 5 people; Theresa, Howard, Debbie Kang, Randy, and the NinjaNomicon in it's human form. Red hair, green eyes, lanky form. But nonetheless, they were handsome, or beautiful; Randy was never quite sure on how to call his boyfriend/girlfriend/lover. They never told him, but yes, he had asked, numerous times.

But tonight he didn't worry about that. He worried over how much candy he was going to get, and how he was going to eat all of it in one night without getting in trouble by his moms (whosever au this is, IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THANK YOU FOR INVENTING IT.) Nomicon, or Nomi for short, was going to prevent him from walking off, doing something stupid, or prevent him from eating all the candy he gets in one night.

"So, which house should we hit up first? Should we go left and right, or right and left, or right to the left and switch?" Randy questioned Howard and the girls.

He was dressed up as Eyeless Jack, a 'creepypasta', whatever that is. He'd dyed his hair brown for the night, put on a completely-black hoodie, a blue shirt, and skinny jeans with black shoes. He also had a messenger bag, aka, his candy bag, which he also had a scalple in.

"I think we should go left right swith, you know? You get more candy that way, and we also won't be walking all the way back down the line of houses. Walking too hard!" Howard proclaimed, dressed up as the man from Grave Puncher.

"That's actually a really great idea." Debbie Kang said, dressed up as a vampire this year. She even had realistic puncture wounds.

"And getting more candy sound totally bruce." Theresa chimed in, dressed up as Jessica Rabbit. Kinda inappropriate, but how else were you gonna try and attract the attention of a certain someone? She brushed back her hair and put her hand on her hip, staring at Randy.

But Randy wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Nomi. Nomi, who was dressed as a samuri, of all things. "What do you think, Nomi?"

Nomi took out a pocketwatch, and looked at the time. 4:30. "It's not dark yet. Why don't we find something else to do?" they cooly suggested.

"He's kinda right," Debbie admitted. "It's not dark yet, so it'll totally ruin the purpose of Halloween. I heard there's this 'Halloween festival' going on downtown though!"

"I heard about that too. There's a ferris wheel, and a rollar coaster and junk like that!" the others nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"So it's settled," the purple haired boy said. "We're going to the festival!"

They all cheered, and headed down the street to the festival, which was nearby. Dozens of kids filed by, Bucky, Flute Girl, Bash who was causing trouble, and other kids from school they knew. There was also the new girl, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, that was wearing a nurse's outfit. Long lines were at most of the haunted houses, because hey! Halloween was meant to be spooky!

Everyone agreed to spllit up into different places; Howard and Debbie into a haunted house that had a short line, and Theresa, Nomi, and Randy into the shortest line of them all; the ferris wheel. Randy was amazingly waiting patiently, as if he knew something was going to happen, something he'd planned. Nomi didn't really like the feeling he got from this.

Yes, he was a he. And yes, he knew Randy had feelings for him. But Randy didn't know either of those things. Hopefully, Nomi thought, he won't know. Maybe he'll get why I don't tell him what gender I am, and he'll get that what I'm doing is so he won't be as hurt for when I leave.

No, the Sorcerer was definitly gone by now. But the other thing... it wasn't yet gone. Nomi shuddered as he thought of it, causing Randy to look over.

"Hey, Nomi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little, uh, cold..." he lied.

"Oh, well here, you can have my jacket." Randy held out the black hoodie.

Cheeks flushing with embarrasment, Nomi took the jacket and pulled it around him. It was warm, and soft too. It smelled like Randy, even! Chocolate, and hazlenut... 'Stop thinking like that!' the red-head snapped at himself quietly, looking down. He composed himself and looked back up.

"Thank you, Randy. But now you must be cold..."

"Nope. I can deal with it, and honestly, it's not that cold out!"

Theresa looked on in jealousy; it should be her with Randy's jacket on, her that was thanking Randy for giving it to her because she was cold! Randy must have noticed something was wrong, because he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"So what's been new with you lately, Theresa? I heard you were going to finals?"

"You heard about that?"

"Of course I did! I mean come on, you're at least more interesting than the football team."

She flushed, smiled. "Aww, thanks Randy!" now she began to blab, telling him of everything she was doing lately. Randy zoned out, smiling as they finally reached the front of the line. Nomi walked into the cart first, then Randy. Theresa was about to go on, but was stopped by an arm.

"Sorry, miss. Only two at a time." the man pulled the crank, and up Randy and Nomi went. Theresa sighed, looking down. When she looked to the person she was going to be sharing a cart with, however, she decided it wasn't so bad.

-no, you don't find out who it is.-

"Wow, Nomicon, how is this view?" as cliche as it sounds, they got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel.

The view below them was...well...increadible. Lights sparkled like diamonds spilled out of a bucket, the most beautiful one being McFist's place. It was just amazing.

Randy's hand slid over to Nomi's, who looked over and smiled unknowingly to Randy.

"So, Nomicon-"

"It's alright to call me Nomi, Ninja."

"So Nomi," The blue-eyed boy continued, rubbing his head of hair. "I was thinking... maybe we could, I don't know, maybe go... on a date...sometime?"

Silence, and then a small chuckle. Nomi scooted over, kissing Randy's cheek. Red instantly flushed over pale cheeks. A smaller hand grasped Ranyd's larger one, entwining their hands together with a smile.

"I honestly thought you would never ask."

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Of course I knew, Ninja!" he tapped Randy's head. "I'm almost practically inside your mind 24/7."

"So that means..."

"Yes. That means I know all your secret hiding spots, your deepest, darkest secrets." Nomi chuckled much like a villan, waggling his fingers.

Randy paled quickly. "You can't possibly..."

"I'm joking. I know some secrets, not the darkest ones." a flash of a smile.

A sigh of relief as Randy relaxed. "Stop scaring me like that."

"No, it is much too fun."

"You're practically the worst."

"But yet I am not, now am I?"

An angry huff. "No, I guess not"

Silence. Nomi leaned into randy, and Randy into Nomi. Their hands were still entwined, and Randy realized how close their lips were. He flushed, sat up some, and faced Nomi.

"Look, Nomi I was wondering if I could-"

"kiss me?" Nomi looked up with innocent eyes, smiling some in one corner of his mouth.

"Stop doing that or I can't surprise you!" Randy whined.

The green-eyed boy only grinned, cupping Randy's cheeks. "Who cares for surprises nowadays?"

Randy closed the continually shortinging gap between them. "no, not really anyone..."

Both the boy's eyes closed. Nomi's lips were soft, Randy thought, and he could just barely taste chocolate on Nomi's lips. To nomi, Randy's lips were slightly chapped, and tasted like doritos of sorts. It seemed like they kissed for hours before they parted, but only to get breath. When they began again, the kiss was hungrier, and much more passionate.

It was chocolate on Nomi's tongue, Randy discovered, and it was Cool Ranch Doritos, as Noim discovered, on Randy's tongue. It was an interesting flavor, but before they could continue, the ferris wheel jolted, and they split apart as if they'd been caught doing the deed. An embarrassed cough, before Nomi said jokingly,"So, where should we meet for our date?"

_**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I got this chapter do-one, I got a chapter do-one! Whooooh! Here, here, and I might not get another chapter out for a while. Sorry!**_


	19. Character Change

_**A/N: might cancel lockdown. Won't update as much cause I have school or I don't feel like writing. Anyway.**_

Soft groans, and panting. Hands, no, claws, digging into the fabric of a mattress, ripping into it and revealing it's feathery insides. Purple hair spilled onto the fabric, creating a sharp contrast between two colors; pale yellow and vivid purple. The form above the purple-haired being groaned, biting into the other's pale throat, which was just open and inviting. A sharp gasp came from the blue eyed boy.

Nomi Conikos smirked as he saw the blue eyes of his lover; they were like sapphires, sapphires that were _his, _mind you. He grinned insanely as Randy yowled, begging him to do that again, for the love of god! He didn't, just for the sake of hearing his sweet koneko's voice wail with need, to watch that face flush and turn red as he moved his hips desperately against the red-haired boy's member, using his body as a way for communication.

Randy's tail curved around the small part of Nomi that wasn't going into him, causing Nomi to growl lowly. The elder hitched Randy's hips up, digging his nails into the younger's hips and causing him to cry out as blood was drawn. Nomi went faster, hitting that one spot that Randy so desperately wanted hit.

"P-please! P-Please, hit that spot again! I'll b-be g-good, just h-hit hat spot again!" Randy cried, nails shredding the mattress even more.

"Ah ah ah...If I do that, then you won't learn that lesson now, will you?" Nomi leaned in close, lips almost touching Randy's. Instead of kissing him, however, he pulled away.

A delicious whimper came from Randy's throat as Nomi's hand gripped his member, and _squeezed. _The slim, pale torso curved and purple ears flattened against skull, once more whimpering as the raven-eyed boy continued to tease his little kitten.

"What aren't you going to do anymore?~" he cooed to the neko that lay before him, hands tied behind him.

"L-Leave you..." was the teary reply as Nomi again squeezed, and aimed a sharp thrust at Randy's prostate.

The psycho killer grinned an insane grin, moonlight shining down on Randy and making the boy below him seem to glow. He can only imagine what he looked like; face bathed in shadow, eyes hooded and unable to be seen as a sickeningly white smile was bared down at the sweet, not-so-innocent creature below him. His tanned skin would seem darker in the shade of their make-shift home, nearby Norrisville's old hospital that was abandoned now that it no longer had usage from the sick.

Quick as a flash, he pulled out, causing Randy to let out a 'mew' in confusion. In the blink of an eye, Randy was on his stomach, Nomi lifting his hips as he pressed Randy's face into the mattress. Soon Nomi thrusted back in, making Randy's back curve and let out a muffled scream.

"Yes, koneko, scream my name and know that you only belong to me, _me. _You do not belong to that _slutty _purple-haired girl that you call Theresa."

'So _that's _what all this was about...' Randy thought in his mind as he mewled, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and being absorbed into the mattress.

Randy had been out shopping when a girl named Theresa approached him, smiling at him. She'd asked if she could pet his ears, as she'd never seen such a bruce cos player before. Randy didn't know what a cos player was, but he allowed her to pet his ears. It must have been when he actually purred and nuzzled her that Nomi must have seen, and what had made him pounce upon Randy when he had walked through the door and put the groceries down.

Sharp pain caused Randy to scream, only to be silenced by a hand covering his mouth. It _also _must have been when he was replaying these events that Nomi had brought out his knife, digging it deep into Randy's side, deep enough to scar. The purple-haired youth could only silently sob as Nomi carved into him, stilling his movements and forcing Randy to feel him inside him, to know who owned him, who owned his body, and to remind him that he could do whatever he wished to Randy's body. Agonizing hours passed for the younger, while mere minutes passed in Reality.

"There~" Nomi purred, slowly moving once more in the youth. "Now no one will touch you~"

Randy twisted some to see his side, wincing at the immediate pain that transpired from the action. He looked at the blocked letters, which spelled out,"Hands Off Property of the Norrisville Killer". He whimpered, burying his face into the mattress once more to hide the tears falling down his face.

"Aww, koneko~" Nomi whispered huskily in the other's ears. "You were so good just now, you deserve a treat!"

Randy looked back at him tearfully, jolting and crying out as he was hit dead-on his prostate. Nomi grinned, dropping the now-bloody knife he held in his hand. Said hand moved down to Randy's member, gently grasping it and slowly stroking it. Randy gasped, his tail curling and his ears quivering; this gentle side of Nomi was one he hadn't seen (or in this case, felt) ever. He was surprised that Nomi could actually handle something this gently without leaving bruises or making him insane with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

To say it turned him on immensely would be an _understatement. _

He cried out loudly, the rope on his wrists chafing his skin as he wiggled in his confinements, sobbing with pleasure. Nomi smiled wickedly at this, seeing the power that he held over his lover. But daylight was drawing close, and they needed to finish before people started heading out on their days, and where Nomi and Randy would hide in a room of the abandoned hospital.

"M-Master, please l-let me c-cum!" sobbed the amethyst-haired boy.

"Well, as you put it that way, I guess I shall allow it~" Nomi smirked, feeling his own end come close (no pun intended).

Randy cried out, spilling his seed onto the mattress below him almost immediately. He fell limp, panting quietly as he waited for Nomi to finish.

It wasn't long before Nomi did just that, cumming deep inside Randy. He felt exhausted, but immedietly realized they'd better start packing up and heading out right now if they were to make it to the hospital. A quick kiss to Randy's cheek as he cut him loose and Nomi pulled out, standing and pulling his pants back into place.

Randy watched as Nomi picked up their sleeping bags and water rations, along with their food rations. He scrambled up, careful of his side which was now bleeding through the shirt he wore. He quickly picked up the shorts he owned and the shoes that were quickly wearing out. He slid these on, and grabbed the rest of the things that were waiting on the ground beside him.

"Hurry up now, koneko." Nomi chidded.

"Y-Yes, Master!" he picked up the pace, catching up to Nomi, who was quickly walking away.

Now, a few minutes later, they laid on a hospital bed, wrapped up in all the blankets they'd had there and all the pillows surrounding them. Randy was faced away from Nomi, as was their usual sleeping position; Randy facing away from Nomi and Nomi facing away from Randy, not touching.

Nomi frowned, not liking this way that they slept anymore. He wished to hold Randy, to brush his hair and ears as he kept his arm wrapped around Randy's waist, to be careful of the now-bandaged side of his lover. To kiss his neck and murmur about how he loved him and how he was glad that he was staying with him despite how shitty he was being treated.

The rosy haired boy turned to face his lover's back, and made his bold move. He wrapped his arm around Randy's waist, tugging him to press flush against Nomi's front. Randy took this move wrong, thinking his master wanting his body again.

"M-master, please, I'm s-sore and-"

Nomi cut him off. "I do not want that of you."

"W-what?"

"I merely wish to hold you. Is that too much to ask?"

Randy shook his head, turning to face Nomi. "No..." he gave a smile, his face turning a slight pink. "I w-was just surprised..."

"Is this surprise good?"

"Yes...can we do this more often?"

Nomi gave a small, sad smile. "Yes, yes we can."

Randy smiled, snuggling into Nomi's chest. "I love you, Nomi."

Nomi stayed silent for a moment, a grin working it's way onto his face.

"I love you too, Randy. Forever."

_**A/N: YAAAY, PSYCHOTIC LOVE SMUT! *THROWS GLITTER AGGRESSIVELY* I got a job, school's a hassle, and I really love you guys, but really, I was planning on doing this for a while now, so you'd be amazed at how many people requested this in the comments. But please please please pm me if you have a request instead of putting it in the reviews! And please review, that would really be helpful!**_


	20. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**I really really need an editor for my stories! If you're interested, please do pm me~! **_

_**Being my editor means you get to read my stories before they come out into the actual stories and berate me on if I messed up, if I need to fix something, etc. Yeah. So, if you're interested in being my editor, pm me or email me a . c o m. Got it? Good!**_

_**-Dragon**_


	21. Berry Princess

_**A/N: This is a two-part story, based on something my boyfriend had told me. He gladly gave me rights and encouraged me to use it for this, so I thank him from the bottom of my heart! And for those of you wondering, i'm working on another chapter of Lockdown as soon as i get motivation again. Which is now.**_

There was a king in a castle long ago, when dragons were actually feared, and princesses lived in towers with long, golden locks, and knights fought bravely for their hands in marriage. Tiimes where ladies wore long, velveteen dresses, cleaned the house, and thought nothing but of helping their husbands after their long days in the field, harvesting the food that would help them through the barren winter, where no fruit would grow ladden on the bushes anymore, and the trees would be scarce of even a leaf.

The king's name in this story is Hannible McFist, who was a wealthy ruler, and kept the rebellious groups under his thumb with weapons beyond the time period, made by the royal scientist, Viceroy. The jamoca-colored man's origins were unknown, but perhaps it was for the better that this be a mystery. McFist was not a man to be trifled with, especially if his new wife was to be put in any way of danger. Her name was Marci, and she was one of the princesses who learned their whole lives what was right and wrong for her to do, what to eat and how to eat, what to dress and when, when to speak if even allowed. Just seventeen years ago, she was in danger; a goblin had stolen her, and kept her hostage in demand for a lot of gold, gold Marci's father didn't have.

The desperate king begged others to save his daughter, but all turned their backs upon hearing that it was a goblin, as they were not an enemy anyone wanted to gain. Upon realizing no one would help save his daughter, the king gave up hope, and was ready to kill himself need be. That is, until McFist appeared, Marci safe beside him, asking for the girl's hand in marriage.

The old king was delighted, and immedietly agreed. The two were wed quickly, and moved to their own castle shortly after.

Enough with the past, as many would say. There is nothing there of much importance. However, there is one thing. Three years after the two's marriage, Marci became pregnant. After the awaited time, a healthy baby boy was born, and the couple named him Randall. They both decided that Randall must be protected, kept safe from the ugly, unsafe outside world. They would keep him within the walls, where he would be lavished with gifts and toys.

Years would pass by after this fateful day, and baby Randall grew up to be a happy, healthy boy, with vivid purple hair and shockingly blue eyes, as many would call 'sapphire'. Many knights were entranced with this young prince, that including the knight Bash. His eyes would always follow Randall when he was on guard duty for the younger, and awaited a day where he would become of marrying age.

Randy grew to love adventuring and doing dangerous or drastic things, such as taking an arrow with a rope tied around it and ziplinging across the courtyard, or trying to escape from the castle. The king and queen were worried, but not too much so, as they had multiple guards, as well as a whole kingdom who would notice the young boy in a moments notice.

The prince himself was not happy with his terms. But he dealt with them calmly, shaking them off as if they were merely an annoying fly, rolling his eyes and sighing when left alone for the day with his guards. Randall sometimes pondered if his parents even loved him.

As of current, he resided in the courtyard, admiring the berries that grew within these walls. He cupped a bunch of the small, red beads that were to be his fruit for breakfast the next day, watching them glisten with that mornings' dew, the colors dancing before his eyes. Most of the kingdom would call these the most beautiful berries in the world, but he knew better. He knew Viceroy had injected something in the seeds that made them grow quickly, brighter in color, and tastier.

he sighed, letting go. Gripping the fabric, he turned to go, prepping himself for another boring day of reading leather-bound booklets about adventures he would never have, feeling paper from places he would never go. He guessed that being a prince was always like this; the freedom to do everything, yet barred from going anywhere.

A rustling in the bushes made him pause, turning to face the bushes. Did...did he just see something move? There! There it was again! A bright flash of red amongst the emerald green leaves. The purple-haired boy approached cautiously. His heart was beating fast, and his palms were somewhat sweaty as he reached forward, parting the leaves...

McFist was worried. Call it father instinct, but the blonde-haired man just got a feeling that something was horribly wrong. He snapped his fingers, and immedietly a servant rushed in, head bowed so as to not offend the powerful man.

"Go find the prince, make sure he is well."

"of course your magesty!" he straightened, rushing from the great throne room, his bad leg hindering him and causing him to move slower. Now McFist was alone, and he tapped his hands against the thrones arms. He gritted his teeth, barring anyone from entering aside from the servant that he had sent out. He felt a churning motion in his stomach; pure fear. What was his son up to? Had he fallen from a tree? Had he eaten a poisonous berry again on a dare from the orange haired boy?

It wasn't long before he heard the servant rushing back as quickly as he could, the scraping sounds of feet on cobblestone prominent in the silence of the room. McFist sat up taller than before, making himself seem bigger on instinct. He sighed, the doors opening. The brown-haired boy rushed in, head bowed, collapsing into a bow immedietly, breathing hard. Sweat glistened on his skin and in his hair, and there was a slight wheeze in his breath. His clothes appeared to be damp.

"Well? What did you find? Is my son okay?"

The boy was clearly uncomfortable; he knew something, and it wasn't something good. He jumped as the king smashed his fist onto the arm."TELL ME!"

The boy flinched, and immedietly blurted out,"the prince is missing!"

Everything stopped. The music, the sounds of wood on stone; the only sounds were of breathing and the grinding of teeth. It was rather sudden when McFist sat up, stomping over to the doors, already shouting orders. "GUARDS! SEARCH THE LANDS! PUT UP A REWARD! GET HEROIC GENTLEMEN TO SEARCH FOR MY SON!"

The guards in the heavy suits ran off, looking for the amythest-colored boy's head, alive and healthy. McFist's hands shook. All these years, all these desperate hopes to keep his boy shielded from the images and actions from the horrible, horrible outside world, and just like that; he was gone, right from inside the walls. He screamed in mental agony, banging his fist onto the wall nearest him, knocking down a purple vase. The item fell, smashing to the ground before the king could stop it. Water seeped to the area surrounding it, lily petals scattering and being blown away. Mcfist was not sure as if to take this as a blessing...or a curse.

In the end, only Knight Bash was crowned victorious, the one soul who would find the prince, and would bring him back to saftey. That afternoon, his horse, Bucky, was brought out, and he mounted him, snapping the reins and clicking his tongue. He joyously called out that he'd get the prince back, no matter the cost! Cheers erupted following him as he rode to the dark, cursed forest. As dim orange faded to a mixture of black and purple and blue, shining white stars appeared, leading Bash to where he knew he'd find the prince. No one knew why or how he knew, and no one dared to question him.

He rode for hours, heading over the mountains and through the swamps, at one point killing a crazy man named Catfish who tried to jump out at him and steal the meat from his bones. He smirked, already providing a story that was far exxagerated from the original story.

"Eh, how should it go...oh, i know! I was riding through the swamps; all alone, at night, the time where every shadow was an enemy, and the faintest swish of a leaf could be a fiercsome beast coming to knaw on my bones. " he took out his sword, scaring Bucky, which worsened as he swung it around sometimes. The gleaming metal was still coated in the blood of Catfish. "As i passed a wooded piece of this swamp, I heard a splash. What was it? I decided to investigate, and investigate I did. I charged behind the tree, and there was a man; his face was covered with hair, alike fur, his skin so dirty that I couldn't see it's original color-"

As you may tell, this went on for the _entirity _of the night. By daybreak, anyone would have been exasperated, as it had gone from a man named Catfish, to a wild beast of a man, to a beast, to a mythological creature, which, to Bash's point of view, was _utterly _surprising.

Gag.

The sun climbed higher and higher, brighter and brighter. It shined through the leaves, which was crushed underneath Bucky's hoofs, and landed, eventually, on a rocky incline. Bucky was forced to halt, and was given food and water. Bash glanced around, heading to a rocky outcrop; veins crawled over it, covering it head-to-toe, as if to say something was hidden there. As if to say _find me find me find me. _The brown-haired man kicked aside these vines, revealing a hole in the ground, where scuffle marks surrounded it.

"Bingo." bash smirked and went down the hole.

It was much like a slide, and much like a slide, the ride ended far too soon for any enjoyment. This disappointed the knight, who went back up several times before it got boring. He trodded onward, looking around, peering in holes and crevasses, and eventually finding a path. It was old and worn, with lilies adorning the side. _Lilies._ They were the princes' favorite flower. He walked down along the path, glancing around, careful. Who knew what was down here. He huffed, walking faster. A waterfall, a pond. Eventually, he came to a tower, with a door at the bottom. He called up to the top.

"Fair Prince, show thine face to me!"

There was silence for a long time. So long ,that Bash began suspecting Randy wasn't even up there. But eventually, the curtains of the tower shifted to the side. It revealed Randy, looking tired and happier than he'd been in years.

"Gods! What's with all the noise at such an early time?" he glanced down, eyes going wide. "Knight Bash?"

"Yes! It is me! Come down so that we may rejoice at your health and share a kiss perhaps~?"

Randy sighed, rubbing his head. "no. We won't share a kiss, we never will, and no, I am _not _coming down. I'm happy here with Nomi!"

The brunette tilted his head. "Who's Nomi?"

"Oh, he's a dragon-"

" A DRAGON?! I'LL SLAY HIM DOWN AS SOON AS I CAN, JUST HOLD ON-"

"no! If you come up here, guess who won't be here when you do?" Bash seemed annoyed at Randall's sudden independance. "Nomi is a dragon, yes, but he's nice."

"Prince, no offense, but you've lost your damn mind."

Randy picked at his fingers, not caring. "perhaps, maybe because i've been trapped in a castle all my life. Here, i have the chance to go out and travel! I can do whatever i want! And I am not going to give that up!"

Bash's hands shook. "oh, you wait Prince. When i come back with your father, you're going to be my bride, and we'll see who really owns you; in the end, you'll only bow to my wishes."

Randy laughed, waving as Bash stormed off. "HAPPY TRAVELS!"

As soon as the twit of a knight was out of sight (hey a rhyme), a strong pair of arms hugged Randy around his stomach. The sapphire-eyed boy stared up at the onyx-ecolored eyes that he had grown to know so well. "what was that about?" the low growl came from the throat of Nomi, _his _dragon.

"It was just a stupid knight, proclaiming that i would bow to his whim. "

"I suppose we shall move again then?" Randy purred, nodding.

"We have to unless we truly wish to be found." a small sigh, a kiss to the neck.

"Of course, love. We shall move tomorrow. It will take them many weeks to get here, what with how many people they will be having "

"and by then, we will be very far away, right?" randy kissed nomi sweetly on the lips.

"we will be as far away as you wish." nomi kissed him back, hands wrapping around waist.

"I can't wait." the small giggle was the only sound heard for the rest of the night, in the tower that stands tall against a vast piece of land; much like an empty cage for a bird, who has already flown so far away.

_**A/n: I am so sad to hear RC9GN was cancelled...it was such a good show...anyways, i have a question; should i make a new story (fnaf) about the origins of my Marionette, and the five children and such? I really love them, and i so badly want to write where they came from, how they got to freddy fazbears, ,etc...maybe a lil' mari x freddy action in there~ Shh, it's my guilty ship. *air kisses* Thanks! **_

_**-Dragon**_


End file.
